Scorpius and Rose
by romeoquill
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, now in their sixth yearh have finaly failed to avoid each other.Good friends but not close friends they fall into companionship in facing the threat of The Terminators.
1. Chapter 1

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle. A young lady, now in her sixth year, was sitting amongst her cousins in the middle of an animated story. They laughed heartily along with her. She was a favourite in the family with her wavy red hair pulled up high in a ponytail, sparkiling eyes and wide warm smile. A few compartments away, a young man sat, legs crossed and back straight, starring intently at a chessboard, calculating his next move. His light blonde fringe fell over his eyes yet failing to break his concentration. His company comprised of two young gentleman like himself. Scott Zabini, who sat across him, eyebrows forrowed and hesitantly reaching out for the Queen and his identical twin brother, Kyle Zabini, who was absent-mindedly twirling his wand in his hand as he flipped through a Quidditch magazine.

"And my Queen eats your pawn, Scorpius." Said Scott with a triumphant grin as he met his best friends' cool gaze.

"How very sacrificial of her." Came the responding drawl as Scorpius swipped Scotts' Queen off the board, supressing a chuckle.

Distant laughter broke the calm of the three boys compartment as Scott eventually won the game.

"Think I'll take a turn about the train." Said Scorpius, getting up from his seat and exiting. He pulled the compartment door close as quietly as possible as his two friends dozed off to sleep.

"I'll get you for that James Potter! You just wait." a tinkling voice rang out as Scorpius turned to walk down the aisle. Rose Weasley had just exited the room full of laughter, tossing her hair back and pulling the compartment door close. Scorpius had a strong urge to turn around and head back to his compartment. For the past five years, he had successfully avoided the Weasleys despite it being exceedingly difficult to avoid Rose since she was in the same year. His father had sat him down the day he received the acceptance letter from Hogwarts and explained to him the dynamics between the Wealeys and Malfoys of the past.

"Things have changed, Scorpius. I can't say we're enemies but it might be best to just be civil."

Unknownst to Scorpius, Rose's trend of thought was quite similar as she turned and her eyes met his. She immediately recalled her father warning her not to get too friendly on her first day of school. His tone was joking but she knew him better. Scorpius resumed his stride toward Rose and snapping out of her slight trance, so did Rose. This year, however, things were going to be different. Ignoring each other just wouldn't do. Both were terribly curious about the other and years of suppressed possibilities of knowing more were about to burst out. They refused to let the other pass. Both stubbornly standing in each others way.

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius acknowledged with a slight nod.

Rose looked at him curiously.

"Walk with me, Malfoy" the words tumbled out before she could think again. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her but he pulled back.

"My name's Scorpius." Grey eyes pierced brown. Rose looked away, slightly flustered. Silence. She fidgeted. He stood.

"Yes, I know."

Silence.

She looked up at him, mouth opening as if about to say something and then closing again. Scorpius thought she looked quite like a goldfish and he couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I really don't see what's so funny." Came her sharp reply.

"And here I thought that you were one to always spot a joke."

"You don't know me, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know you as much as you allow me to."

"Which isn't much."

"Which isn't at all."

"Why should I?"

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to."

"Of course I don't want to! I mean, I do. No. I don't not want to but I don't want to either."

"You're confusing yourself."

"I most certainly am not! I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Silence. Brown eyes pierced grey.

"This train is going to stop soon, Rose Weasley. And I am going to leave it, as are you."

"Your point?"

"Another year will resume as the last five."

"Right." Rose raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling she knew the question Scorpius was trying not to ask. She was wondering to. Five years of silence broken by this one conversation…will it be forgotten. Insignificant it seemed but both longed to keep it in their memories, yet both will never tell. Scorpius watched her contemplating. Comfort engulfed him as he realised that she too was wondering about the same thing.

"It's up to you then, Rose Weasley."

He turned. She watched. The train halted. He entered his compartment. Her cousins came pouring out of the compartment. And dragged her along out of the train. Scorpius exited his compartment. He watched. She went up a carriage. They had started a game.


	2. Chapter 2

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

A month passed and Quidditch practises became more intense, glances more frequent and curiosity even more painful. Scorpius landed on the field along with the rest of the Slytherin team. The Gryffindors were walking out of the changing room and it wouldn't do to start a fight over the field. He was just too tired. He watched from a distance as James Potter yelled out to Rose who was strolling down the stairs, waving enthusiastically.

"Now what brings our Ravenclaw princess here?" hollered James. "Not spying are you, Miss Weasley."

"Shut your trap, James! I came to pass this to you." She tossed a bag of candy to him. "Mum sent it for you. She said to share it with Albus."

James shook his head in disbelief at the idea of sharing candy with his younger brother and jumped up onto his broom zooming away. All of the Slytherin team were now in the changing room except Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius stood about three metres apart, looking at each other as the Gryffindor team soared up into the sky. When it was clear, Scorpius walked pass her and nodded his head toward the castle as an indication to walk with him. She fell into step by him and an unexpected comfortable silence resumed.

"Not so bad for a Slytherin to be walking with a Ravenclaw I suppose." Said Scorpius as he gave her a side glance. She was concentrating on the grass…or so that's what it looked like.

"I wish you didn't bring that up." She finally said, looking up straight ahead, refusing to meet his glance. They turned before reaching the castle doors, choosing instead to walk through the gardens towards the lake.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I never miss a Hogsmeade trip."

"I know."

She looked up slightly surprised.

"You do?"

Scorpius let a shy smile creep onto his face.

"I suppose you do." Rose said, her lips widening into a large grin and with a gleeful laugh she grabbed his hand and ran down to the lake. Scorpius was rather shocked at her display of familiarity but he followed nonetheless.

The lake was still.

'Like us.' He thought. Rose threw a pebble into it, watching it skip across. 'But she's going to change that.' And a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You didn't ask me if I was going to Hogsmeade this weekend so that you could ask me to go with you." Rose stated.

"No."

"Simply a conversation starter then."

"Yes."

"You're boring, you know."

"Why choose my company then?"

"I didn't."

"You normally sit in the stands and watch the Gryffindor team."

Silence. Brown pierced Silver.

"I needed a walk." She turned and trudged up the path and he followed.

"Something's not right."

"You're brain." She snapped.

"Would explain why I get along quite well with you."

"If you call this well."

They parted infront of the doors of the Great Hall. It was the second conversation

Dear readers, thank you very much for the reviews! I don't know where I'm going with this. I just started writing it one day and here is where its ended. I think it's moving rather slowly and possibly getting a wee bit boring. If you have any ideas/wants for the characters in this story, please do let me know. I like playing with ideas 


	3. Chapter 3

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Rose entered the Great Hall awhile after Scorpius and gave Lily Potter a wave as she walked by the Gryffindor table but stopped when Lily beckoned.

"What is it?" she asked as she settled herself down at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were used to this. Rose was the only one in her family that was sorted into Ravenclaw so she frequent the Gryffindor table quite often. 'Too smart for her own good.' Was James Potters' explanation – this was always followed by much exaggerated coughing from Hugo, Rose's younger brother, also a Gryffindor.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!"

Rose frowned in confusion. Lily lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned towards her cousin.

"I saw you walking with Malfoy."

"Well…yes."

"Rose."

"Lily."

"I didn't even know you speak to Malfoy and you looked quite comfortable just now." Lily replied, a sly grin creeping up her face.

"He's an amusing young man." Rose said as she stood. "and there's nothing going on if that's what you're thinking Lil." And then immitating her grandmother, she said "Can't a girl talk to a boy without gossip hmmm?"

Lily laughed.

"Not a word to the boys now, Lil." Rose continued, giving her younger cousin a peck on the cheek.

"I've zipped up my lips and thrown away the key." She proclaimed proudly.

"What's this, what's this now?" James had just reached them, face flushed pink from the exercise. "Keeping secrets away from good ol' me?"

The girls laughed and Rose ran off to join the Ravenclaws. It was nice having Lily around.

The next morning brought a halt to the peaceful ease that had descended upon Hogwarts since it was rebuilt after the war. Lazy eyed yawning students strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast. There was an unusually loud, fast spreading murmur throughout the hall as the owls flew in and newspapers were dropped into the laps of various students. The headlines brought disturbing news. Rose was just entering the Great Hall with her best friend, Keira (a Ravenclaw), when this happened. Lancelot, her own owl came zooming towards her and dropped the Daily Prophet in her hands. Keira took the paper from her and opened it up as she cradled Lancelot and gave him an affectionate kiss. A gasp escaped Keira's lips.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Malfoy."

Rose's head immediately snapped towards the Slytherin table. Scorpius sat there, calmly eating his breakfast in small bites.

"What about Malfoy? He's there." Keira turned to look at Scorpius then quietly said. "His mother's dead, Rose. Murdered."

When Scorpius Malfoy reached his dorm after dinner last night, his body ached from Quidditch practise but he couldn't help but feel an enveloping joy threatening to burst forth from the pits of his tummy. It wasn't everyday Rose decided to speak to him.

"Whatcha grinning about there eh Malfoy?" said Scott as he walked into the Slytherin dorm and noticed Scorpius lying flat on his back with a goofy grin on his face, eyes closed.

"He's been talking to Weasley, oh Scotty. Didn't you see them queitly run off after practise?"

"Oh yes, Malfoy I DID notice that. Thought you cleverly slipped away did you?"

"Slip away from Scotty and me, Malfoy? How could you?"

"We're hurt."

"Wounded."

"Feeling thoroughly betrayed."

The twins were sitting on either side of Scorpius now and Scorpius himself was chuckling. He pushed himself up slightly and leaned on his elbows.

"Yes, I was with Weasley after practise and I didn't slip away. Not intentionally anyway."

"Oh yes I'm sure he wouldn't have minded us joining them by the lake, eh Kyle?"

"No not at all, Scott. Perhaps they even yearned our presence!"

Scorpius shook his head. "No it's not like that." He said, climbing out of bed and pulling his shirt off as he headed to the bathroom.

"Explain then. We didn't even know you were on talking terms with the little lady."

"Bumped into her on the train to Hogwarts this year."

The sound of a toothbrush at work. The twins changed for bed, waiting patiently.

"We spoke on the train. Bumped into her walking back to Hogwarts just now and we spoke again. Nothing much."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "No. Nothing much at all."

"Look Scorp, no offence or anything but she's a Weasley and your dad…"

"I know, Kyle. Look guys, I know what I'm doing. Rose Weasley's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing too and right now, I want to sleep so goodnight."

The subject was dropped and the lights went out but it was only two hours after that when the boys were shaken awake by Professor Sinistra, the current headmistress. In his sleep deprived state, Scorpius sat up and looked around the room. By the door, tall, thin and grave looking with dark circles around his eyes though smartly dressed and neat, stood his father, Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table picking his food. He knew, without looking up what the buzz was about when the owls came in. He carefully avoided Rose Weasley's gaze. He could feel her starring. He had jumped out of bed upons seeing his father the night before. Then catching himself, strode calmly to stand infront of him.

"Father." He greeted, knowing well not to show too much concern or happiness upon seeing his father. 'Affection is private. A man does not need to display his for the world to see.' His fathes' words echoed in his mind as he tried his best not to look too worried but failed miserably when his father took a step forward and engulfed him in a strong, silent hug. He took a step back and held his son at arms length, gazing at him, eyes moist. He closed it tight for a second then opening his eyes again, the Draco Malfoy that Scorpius knew was back. No scowl, just a constant frown as if in thought. He looked behind his sons' shoulder.

"Scott, Kyle, if you stay up I think Scorpius will appreciate it but I need to speak to him privately first." His voice came out sore, barely audible. Scorpius couldn't help himself.

"Dad what's going on." He demanded in a commanding voice, foreign to both Malfoys. Draco's eyes snapped back to his sons' face. Then he glanced at Professor Sinistra. She was leaning on the door frame, her silk night gown covered by a chiffon cloak loosely hanging over her shoulders. She gave him a nod of encouragement then proceeded to close the door and give the Malfoy's their privacy.

"You've heard of the Terminators, Scorpius." Said Mr Malfoy once the door was closed.

Scorpius nodded. Mr Malfoy paused.

"Who are they?"

"Out to kill all the deatheaters who were shown mercy upon trial after the war. Make them suffer."

Mr Malfoy nodded then turned to face his son.

"They've succeeded." Then looking away from his son, "They killed mum tonight." And his eyes shone with tears that will never be shed.

Scorpius stood stunned. Anger welled up at the pit of his stomach and his mouth went dry. Gulping and taking a deep breath, he asked his father how.

"Simple curse." Pause. "I came home to take her out for dinner. She was at the door. Dead. In a chair. No signs of struggle."

"They killed her…"

"Yes." He looked at his son again. Eyes sharp and scrutinising. He could tell that Scorpius was not focusing on him although he was looking at him. "Scorpius. Now is not the time to act. You will stay in school. I must leave now."

He got up, opened the door and taking his son by the shoulders, ushered him into his dorm. It was only when Draco turned to leave that he felt a strong gip take hold of his arm. He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow questioningly at his son.

"Will they go after you?" Draco could see the fear in his sons' eyes that contradicted his brave tone and posture.

"I doubt it. It's worse for me this way." He said, looking away from his son then after a pause, began to walk away.

"Dad!" Draco stopped. "Stay at Hogwarts tonight." Pause. "Please." Draco had other plans tonight but he had never heard Scorpius blatantly request his presence like so. He nodded then continued his way down the steps of the Slytherin boys dormitries.

So here Scorpius was starring at his food, contemplating his mothers' death. How he loved her.

'Crap.' He thought as he saw Rose Weasley move toward him from the corner of his eye. He refused to look at her. He wasn't in the mood to talk and knowing girls, that would be exactly what they would think he 'needs at this point in time'.

"Scorpius." He looked up. Saved just in time by his father. Rose stopped in her tracks. Scorpius stood and walked over to his father standing at the far end of the Slytherin table. He held his sons' shoulder and gave it a fond squeeze. "You'll have to come home this weekend. The – "

"Funeral. Yeah. At home?"

"Yes."

He nodded, extremely aware of Rose standing about a metre away…no, she was coming closer.

"Mr Malfoy." Came a crisp voice.

It was Rose.

Scorpius looked at her, torn between admiration and bewilderment.

Then with a kinder, warmer voice she said "I'm sorry for your loss. I can't empathise but… I'm truly sorry."

There was a strained silence. Draco was looking from Rose to Scorpius, noting clearly that the two were putting much effort into not looking at each other.

Draco cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. "Well yes thank you Miss er.."

"Weasley." Scorpius helped. "Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled and gave Mr Malfoy a firm handshake. He returned it, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Be home by tomorrow night, Scorpius. The Headmistress will help you." Then giving Scorpius another pat on the back, he turned and left.

"Want to take a walk outside?" Rose asked.

"No." Scorpius was looking at the floor, head hanging in defeat.

"Scorpius look at me." Silence. "Look at me." She demanded, grabbing his chin and pulling it up. "I know you're not much of a talker but don't do anything stupid alright."

"They're looking, Rose." He muttered. He meant the student body.

"I don't particularly care." She muttered back, then letting go of him, returned to the Ravenclaw table.

For the first time, a conversation was witnessed by more than a few.


	5. Chapter 5

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Mrs Malfoy's funeral was carried out the following day. The weekend came and Scorpius was back in school again. Rose did not attend the funeral. She wasn't close enough to Scorpius to reason out an argument with her family so that they would let her go. She didn't want to go. In accordance with ancient wizarding laws, the funeral of a pureblood must be attended by at least one representative from every pureblood family. Harry and Ginny Potter attended on behalf of the Potters. Ronald Weasley refused to go. Bill Weasley represented the clan. Blaise Zabini was present but did not allow his twin sons to attend. It was, after all, a school term.

The rest of the year went on with close to no conversations other than a few his' and byes. James Potter, to Roses' surprise, had not questioned her about Scorpius at all since the day his mother passed away. She let it be. Scorpius did however write a 'How've you been' note to Rose every now and then and vise versa. This bit of owling, however, was done every few months or so. We're talking about three to four months.

The year came to an end. Exams were over, results out and the whole 'going through papers' week was progressing slowly. Rose sat lounging in the Ravenclaw common room with her legs dangling over the blue sofa's arm rest, flipping through 'Witches Weekly Wadrobe'.

"We, my love, have to go Christmas shopping." Said Keira, who was on the floor, back against the sofa.

"The clothes in here are horrible."

"Not quite our type."

"No."

"Say…Rose did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Malfoy migrating."

Rose sat up, flinging her feet back onto the ground.

"What?"

"Yeah I didn't think you heard. You wouldn't be so calm otherwise."

"Keira."

"Australia apparently."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter does it?"

Silence.

Then softer, "Why?" Keira turned to look at her friend.

"You aren't actually upset are you Rose, sweetheart. You barely even knew the guy. Just a conversation or two. Maybe a slight attraction but you don't KNOW him, hon."

"Felt like it." She muttered then lay back down on the couch.

Keira got up and gave Roses' hand a squeeze.

"I'll just be up in the dorm if you need me. Going to start packing."

Rose gazed blankly at her friends' retreating back. Scorpius was leaving and she would possibly never speak to him again. She felt an empty hole in the pit of her tummy. It didn't make sense to her of course. Keira was right. They were barely friends. Simply acquainted by chance. Yet…here she was, her mouth feeling full, her heart pounding and her mind buzzing. 'Possibly just a crush.' She told herself then fell asleep.

Rose and Scorpius did not bid farewell to one another. The term break was like it was at the end of every other year. Both seemed to forget the acquaintance. Seventh year came for Rose and she was back in action full force. Chatty again. Smiling again. Spying on Gryffindor Quidditch matches again. Pranks in Transfiguration. Keira was undoubtedly glad to have Rose Weasley back. Even flipping through horrid fashion magazines became fun again.

"I think we should get this one, Keira."

"Why on earth?"

"Halloween is coming, maybe if we looked this toadlike some prince will kiss us."

The girls laughed heartily. No sooner than they expected, the end of year exams came crashing into their perfect little world and seventh graders in general could be seen in corners of the school and all the study areas, whizzing through books, scratching heads and sharing notes.

Late one evening, while Rose was walking back to the Great Hall from the Herbology gardens, an owl zoomed by her, dropping a letter.

'Rose Weasley.' It read. 'Your exams are near, as are mine. Good luck. Australia's great. I've been surfing, diving, learnt how to drive a car too. Haven't done much of that lately though. Will be coming back this Christmas to visit my grandparents – Scorpius Malfoy.'

Roses' breath caught in her throat. She was thrilled and she knew it but now wasn't the time to get distracted so she ran back to the hall. All would continue as if nothing happened.

The exams ended and Keira found herself sitting infront of the fire of The Burrow where the Potters, Weasleys and more Weasleys gathered for Christmas every eyar. Teddy Lupin was there of course, with his wife, Victoria. Rose had recently told her that she had been keeping in touch with Scorpius Malfoy but only just close to the end of the year. She'd given the letters to Keira to read and if anything, Keira felt that Rose, to Scorpius, was just a convenient girl to remember when he felt like having one around. She scowled.

"Wha't the beautiful Keira scowling about now?" James Potter plonked himself down on the couch next to her.

"Well I haven't been given a glass of eggnog, James Potter, so don't expect me to be in anything but a foul mood." To her surprise, and slight annoyance, James shoved a glass of eggnog infront of her.

"Well I did expect that to be the reason, love." James said as she eyed the drink sceptically, then without warning he leaned forward, kissed her on the forehead and ran off.

"James been flirting with you?" said Rose as she settled herself next to Keira.

"Yes but at least he isn't leading me on."

Rose lowered her voice "Malfoy isn't leading me on, Keira. He's just talking. Keeping in touch, you know."

Keira sniffed and leaned her head on Roses' shoulder.

"I'm not drinking that." She said, pointing at the glass of eggnog.

"Will you ever trust James?"

"No."

"Smart woman."

"Thanks, I know."

The girls grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Two years passed and there was no word from Scorpius. Keira had finally convinced Rose that it wasn't something to keep hoping for. Both girls were well settled in their jobs. Rose as a journalist for the magazine Witching' – a magazine for all witches – life, fashion, cooking and gossip – and Keira an event planner and part-time model.

"No my darling, no. Tilt that chin a tad bit to the left. Oh that's it, love. Look up. Look at me. Now give me that pout. Beautiful! Gorgoues! Gorgeous!" Keira immitated the photographer today. "I swear, Rose, the man cand drive you up Mount Everest and back down." She said, stirring her tea violently.

"Mmm…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Here read this." Replied Rose, thrusting a parchment into Keira's hand. They were sitting in Rose's office. Light pouring in from the huge, full length windows behind her desk.

"Why Women Don't Need Men. Rose you're kidding. This must be your hundredth article along those lines. You'll get fired soon."

"No, of course I wouldn't."

"Because there are tons of women out there, just like you, who need to be reassured blah blah blah. Yes I know."

"Minust the 'just like you' bit." Said Rose getting up and moving to the door.

"It's four 'o' clock and you, my love have to meet that pair of nutcases to plan their wedding."

"You're actually chasing me out, Rose love."

"Yes."

"Horrid woman."

"I can be."

Giving Rose a hug, Keira left the office. Immediately, Rose rushed to her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a 'Let's meet up.' on it. She had received a letter from Scorpius Malfoy that morning stating that he would be in England for the next year.

Scorpius Malfoy was looking out the window of an aeroplane. He'd written to Rose that morning, just before he left. Now that his father's resort business was successful and Scorpius was old enough to live in a foreign country by himself, Draco Malfoy had agreed to Scorpius returning to England to complete his Wizarding education. What Draco Malfoy did not know however, was Scorpius had always, at the back of his mind, continuously thought about the Terminators. He could not get the picture out of his mind. His mothers' body, draped across a chair, pale and dead. When he'd first reached home, three years ago, he'd questioned the aurors himself and they showed him the picture. He'd wanted to puke with grief then but the one emotion that filled him was a strength and determination to take revenge…to eliminate the Terminators. 'Heartless bastards.' He thought savagely as he skimmed through pictures he collected of other successful murders of the Terminators. All murdered were the innocent decendents or extended family of the decendents of former Death Eaters who'd been shown mercy. It made him sick. He shoved the pictures back into the file and closed his eyes. The plane was landing now. The last thought that hit him before the silence of the aeroplane was broken was that he would complete what he came back to do.

Scott and Kyle Zabini stood cooly infront of gate 37 in the arrival hall of Heathrow Airport. Everynow and then they'd glance at each other and grin. They couldn't help but be excited that their good friend was returning. Tall and lean, they saw the blonde stride toward the converyer belt, black cloak billowing behind him. He had an emerald green sweater underneath and was clad in black denim.

"Hey, man." Said Scott as he gave Scorpius a one armed hug. "You look like crap." He continued as he watched his brother mimic his actions.

Scorpius chuckled.

"Why thank you, Scotty. I do miss your blatant honesty."

The gentlemen made their way out of the Airport then apparated into Diagon Alley. The Hooves pub towards the outskirts of Diagon Alley was open, lit and packed with murmuring people.

"Let's go in."

"Here?" asked Scott.

"Rather dodgy innit?" said Kyle.

"No. Here is good."

They entered and walked to the back of the pub, taking the corner booth. Dumping bags and coats down they settled in, ordering Fish & Mash for themselves and a mug of butterbeer each.

"So is Hogwarts letting you come back?" Kyle asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes. But only for four days a week. And I'm to live in Hogsmeade."

"They couldn't provide lodgings for you?" the sceptical eyebrow of Scott's rose.

Scorpius paused.

"Well…they could."

The twins glanced at each other. Silence.

"What are you up to, Scorp. Spit it out."

But at that moment, Scorp didn't feel like spitting it out. He had planned to, of course. The whole time on the plane. Meet his best friends. Go to The Hooves. Tell them. Ask them if they were in. The hairs on the back of his neck rose then and he glanced to his side. The barman was watching. Scorpius nodded at him then turning to the twins, he said "Well from Hogsmeade, I can spend more time with a certain somebody I haven't seen in ages." He smirked.

The twins laughed but they knew that wasn't what they were supposed to find out. The unsettling feeling had crept up on them two and a silent agreement was made amongst the boys to get out of there. Fast.


	7. Chapter 7

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

"Alright Ladies! Gather round." Came the brisk voice of Sarah Finnigan, Roses' boss.

Rose sat herself down in the circle of ten women who made up the team of Witches magazine. Pens in hand and scrapbooks on laps, the ladies turned their attention to Miss Finningan.

"Right then. Rose, you've done a fantastic job with your column over these four years but I do wish to make a few changes."

Roses' heartbeat sped up as she watched Finningan run her eyes over the ladies faces. She was SO comfortable with her column!

"Ah yes. Of course. I forgot. Natalie!" a young girl came through the door, slightly nervous.

"Ladies I would like you to meet Natalie Froman. She will be joining our tea,."

The women gave her warm smiles and made a seat for her.

"Natalie. You will be taking over Miss Weasley's How-to column and Rose dear – oh for goodness sake don't look like your world just ended. You're a professional! And I know you'll be good at this – politics." She finished with a wide grin, her eyes sparkling.

"Politics in Witches magazine. Finningan?" said Lucy Hendricks, looking rather sceptical.

"Yes why not! Witches should know just as much about the political scene as the wizards do."

"Finningan."

"Yes, Rose."

"What brought up this new idea. You didn't throw it at the board to discuss."

Silence.

Finningan placed her hands together, letting her fingertips touch, eyebrows forrowed in thought and lips pursed.

"Now ladies…"

She looked up at them sharply.

"For me to be where I am today, only about six to ten years your senior and holding such a job, I'm good at what I do – I study the undercurrents of society, talk about it, write about it, make you write about it and everybody wants to know about it – The magazine sells."

Pause.

The next time she spoke, there was a serious edge to her tone.

"Undercurrents have recently shown that the Terminators are on the rise…as journalists I trust you read the newspapers…not just the Daily Prophet." Pause. "AND" she looked straight at Rose. "A source has informed me that the young Mr Malfoy was seen at The Hooves pub in Diagon Alley. Quite an unlikely place for a Malfoy. He was in the company of two others. Rose. I want you to find out more. Mr Malfoy's mother was killed by the Terminators and he, from what I heard, is a man of strong character. I want to know what's happening. It could be nothing. It could be something. You find out and you write about it. That's all for today. Everyone else carry on as per normal. Drafts on my table by the end of the week. Dismissed."

The room cleared out but Rose remained. Finnigan raised an eyebrow at Rose in question.

"Look Finnigan. I am acquainted with Malfoy."

"Oh good for you. That would make things so much easier." She returned her attention to her work.

"No. It won't. He'll realise I'm writing about him."

"Unless he swings that way, love, I doubt he'll be reading our magazine." she replied boredly.

Rose was slowly loosing her cool but she took a deep breath.

"Finnigan, I won't do it."

Finnigan's eyes snapped up to meet Roses'.

"Rose. You're a professional. You will." And she walked out.

Rose's letter reached Scorpius in the evening as he reached his Hogsmeade apartment with Scott and Kyle. He frowned and crushed it up quickly upon reading it. Meeting her this soon wasn't quite part of his plan. He inserted the key into the lock and turned, very much aware of the bickering twins behind him.

"We should."

"We shouldn't."

"I think we should."

"I think we shouldn't."

"Shut up, prat."

"No you shut up."

"Scorp what do you think?"

"Haven't a clue what the two of you are squabbling about." He replied, dropping his bag down by the door and making his way through the fully furnished appartment. It was two stories with an open air area on top that looked over Hogsmeade. The first floor had a sitting room, a dining room, a huge kitchen, and a huge underground looking spareroom which had an entrance carefully hidden under the staircase. The second floor held the master bedroom with a connected bathroom, a guest room with a connected bathroom, a study with a library, and a large room with light wooden floors lined with long french windows and a single piano in it.

"Interesting." Commented Kyle.

"Apparently we're not the only ones who know that ol' Scorp plays the instrument." Smirked Scorpius.

The boys made their way up to the third level. Glass rimmed in dark wood surrounded the room that they entered. It was richly carpeted with a beatiful Turkish lamp hanging from the top but other than that, bare of furniture. They opened the doors and walked out onto the rooftop. Looking over the ledge, Hogsmeade sprawled wide and far on the right side. Moving towards the left, vast landa stretched out far and beyond – the Hogsmeade countryside. Basically, breathtaking.

"I could live here forever." Said Scott.

"Well you can move into the guest room with Kyle if you like." Replied Scorpius as he made his way back into the house and down the stairs. "This is more than enough space for me."

"Erm no, Scorp. I think you'll be needing it."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He muttered, reaching the last step, turning the corner, opening the door under the staircase and descending. The twins followed.

"Lumos." Whispered Scorpius, tapping his wand to the wall on his right. Light from his wand rushed passed the walls and round the room, lighting up the torches along the white brick walls. The floor itself was cemented. A large fireplace was directly opposeite the entrance of the room and identical empty shelves were on its left and right.

"This is it." Said Scorpius.

"What?"

"We'll use this room."

"For?"

Scorpius turned around to face his best friends then summoned chairs from the dining room.

"Sit." He motioned to the chairs as he took a seat in one himself and soundproofed the room. "I did not come back solely to complete my wizarding education."

"No shit!"

"No, no shit." He replied with a slight smile. "I came back because eversince my mothers' death, I have been keeping track of the killings of the Terminators. And its too many. The Daily Prophet does not report them. Pure blood families…and well all of them have been pure blood families…that have been affected, rather keep the reasons for the deaths silent. Privacy they say. That and the fact that we all know that they do not want any connections with their past affiliation with Voldermort. The deaths have increased. My mothers' death was one in two years of silence from the Terminators but within the past year, the Goyle's have been attacked, Lethals, Notts. There is no reason to not expect an increase. There is no valid reason for the deaths of innocent members of these families with fools for ancestors."

Silence.

All three boys were thinking about their own fathers.

"And you want this to stop."

"Yes."

"I'm in."

"This is big, Scorp?"

"Well no…not yet. Starts with us."

"How big?"

"We'll get people…one by one. See who we can trust."

"I'm in too. What's the plan."

"Reveal them to the wizarding world. Who they really are. Bring justice to the deaths….For me…I want to know who killed my mother and I want him to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban."

The twins looked up at Scorpius. His jaw was set and his eyes determined. They could only agree and the undercurrents of the magical world grew stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

"I can't DO this Keira!"

"Yes you CAN, Rose. Stop being such a fluffy little a moron."

"A fluffy little moron? You're really running out of good lines aren't you, love."

Keira sat up in the couch she had been lazing on in their shared appartment. Rose was sitting at the coffee table, quill being squeezed tightly in her hand and eyes determinedly glaring at the empty piece of parchment before her.

"Look at this as an opportunity."

"Keira, I haven't seen him for almost two years. He came back and told me he's back. I asked him to meet up. He said okay. We're meeting up this afternoon. What the hell am I expected to do? Ask him if he has an ulterior motive to coming back and then demand an interview because I think he's planning murder?!"

"Well when you put it like that that does sound bad…"

"Precisely."

"Precisely why you should rephrase it."

Rose smacked her head in frustration.

"Rose, we both know you're going to get this job done and that you're just wasting time whining. The real reason why you're whining is because you, oh sentimental one, feel like you're going to betray his trust when you write about whatever politics he's involved in. IF he's involved in it."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"I know him."

"Right. If you really think so, so be it."

Rose glared.

"So what's the plan?" asked Keira.

Rose paused.

"You won't be betraying him you know….its your job to get the information…he didn't speak to you for a year Rose. Maybe he told you he's coming back because he needs your help with something. I really don't trust the guy."

"Yes that's quite evident, Keira."

Silence.

"I'll ask him if he's planning on anything else like a part-time job or something…if he chooses to tell me…I'll volunteer to be part of it."

"Woah there…the idea is for you to get the information, and get out. We don't want you getting involved in politics here. The Terminators will gladly slaughter a Weasley and we all know that."

"They'll also gladly slaughter a Wright." Rose snapped.

"Quit getting personal." Keira huffed.

"There's no harm in getting involved. Like you said. It's my job."

"And if he's not interested in having a journalist involved?"

"If he's out to set up a course, he's going to want supporters. I'm that avenue and I'll make him realise that."

"Well if he's as dense as he appears to be that wouldn't be a problem."

"He isn't."

"Oh stop defending a man who forgets you exist."

"Then stop insulting him!"

"There you go again."

"Go back to your reading. I've got an appointment."

"You mean a date."

"Oh shut up."

"Oi Rose!"

"WHAT1!"

"The white heels go better with that dress. Oh and…" Keira flicked her wand and the orange summer dress turned a beautiful pale green. "That colour suits you better. Red hair and all."

Rose smiled.

"Thanks, hon." And she turned to open the door.

"Oh hellooo Rose darling." James stepped onto the landing outside the girls front door and gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek.

"Here to see Keira are you?"

"Rose shut the damn door! I don't want that thing coming in here!"

"Can't say it's a mutual need I'm afraid." Replied James.

"Oh it's a NEED now huh." Rose replied, leaving the door wide open and walking down the stairs. "I demand to be the bridesmaid!" she yelled as an after thought.

Scorpius waited patiently at the Rackos Ice Cream parlour. The girl was late. He had decided to meet her for old times sake. Just once and then get on with what he had to do.

"Hi!"

Shit. She's beautiful.

"Hey." He got up and made as if to embrace her before falling back. They stood awkwardly. Silver piercing brown. Something wasn't right. That old comfort level wasn't there anymore.

"Sooo…shall we order?" said Rose, plonking herself down in the chair.

"Yeah." Said Scorpius, avoiding her gaze and grabbing the menu.

He flipped through it absent-mindedly.

Brown pierced but with nothing returned.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

"Good."

Silence.

"I'll have a scoop of cookies and cream." She said.

"Right." He raised his arm and a waiter came. Both were grateful for the intrusion. "Cookies and cream for the lady and I'll have a mint chocolate chip, please."

The waiter took their orders and an uncomfortable silence reigned again.

Scorpius knee bobbed up and down under the table as he tried to suppress the annoyance errupting in his chest for wasting time like this. It was ridiculous. Trying to hold on to something that just wouldn't happen. Roses' thoughts weren't far different from his. Her left hand gripping her right, thoughts on what to say next were whirling in her head.

"What's good supposed to mean?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"You said you're good. Elaborate."

Rose scoffed. "Would you like me to write you an essay. Malfoy?"

A small smile graced his features.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…it's just…I've had a lot on my mind and well…I haven't quite been in the company of people I'm bothered about so talking nicely hasn't quite been a practise."

"That sounds quite sad, Malfoy. Really. A lot on your mind like what?"

Roses' heartbeat raced, hoping that she was right about him coming back to avenge his mother's death. She had seen his face when he heard the tragic news. She knew it wouldn't just be left, burried in history.

"Well school's going to start for me and I'm a little more than a year behind everyone else. It wouldn't be a normal experience."

"School's all you're worried about?"

Scorpius eyes snapped towards hers and he considered her sceptically.

"What else is there to worry about?"

Rose stuttered. "Well I thought you might want to get a part time job or something. Maybe write for a magazine or newspaper while you're schooling. You mentioned in the letter that you'll be staying in Hogsmeade so you'll probably have the time. Would give you some extra money too."

He nodded. "It's an idea…"

The ice creams came and they dug in.

"So where are you staying?" asked Rose, slightly disappointed that he wasn't doing anything else. She was sure he would tell her if he was.

"CountryYard."

"Oh. You'll have a gorgeous view of both sides of Hogsmeade then. I heard that it only has four appartments."

"Yes beautiful view and no. Only two appartments. The other one is currently empty."

Rose nodded.

"Odd design." She remarked.

"Well the owner probably wanted to give the tenant or new owners a respectable amount of privacy."

"Yup." She agreed readily as she finished up her ice cream. "Listen, a bunch of my colleagues meet up with the Daily Prophet staff every Saturday for a game of Quidditch. Would you like to join them after this?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"You're in a dress."

"No matter. I've got shorts underneath."

Scorpius smirked at her being so blatant.

"I'm quite tired thought."

"So do you want to go?" she asked again.

He nodded and they made their way out of the parlour.

Just opposite the street, Miss Sarah Finnigan sat with Mingles, the barman of The Hooves.

"Think she got any information out of him?" asked Mingles.

"No. Are you certain, Mingles, that he's up to something in the political scene."

"Look, Miss Finnigan, I've sat in that pub listening to escaped prisoners. I've sat in that pub listening to ministers. I've sat in that pub listening to crooks and journalists and no-offence but busybodies like yourselves."

Finnigan sent him a stern look and he put his hands up in surrender.

"I've been there since I was forteen and you and I have been friends since you were born. Have I ever led you astray, Sarah?"

"No you haven't."

"There you go. I've told you everything I've suspected and you check it out and normally we're right."

"But you didn't overhear this time."

"Aye, I did not. But why would a man like Mr Malfoy go to a pub like The Hooves. Young men generally prefer a more swanky place ain't it."

"I'm young. I'm thirty! And I go to The Hooves."

"That, my dear is because you are a busy-body. And thirty isn't too young, love."

She smacked his arm.

"He was there with the Zabini brothers."

"What's his connection with them?"

"You're little Miss Weasley should know isn't it?"

Sarah nodded.

"What's your plan for this article?"

"I wanted Rose to write about a possible opposition to the Terminators. You know the deaths have been rising."

Mingles nodded solemnly.

"Mr Scorpius Malfoy, Sarah, he's an interesting character. You can tell. No matter wether he ate in Hooves or chose not to live in Hogwarts. A wizarding education could have been completed in Australia what with all the money his father and he have made. His choice to return to England makes him a possible opposition to the Terminators. Plus the death of his mother o' course."

"Why the hell did you drop out of school, Mingles?" she muttered, appreciating the logic of her closest friend.

Mingles smiled softly at her. He had no intention of telling her that his magical ability had been stiffened at birth – his mother was a squib.


	9. Chapter 9

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

When Rose and Scorpius reached the Quidditch field, the game had already started.

"Her Rose!"

"Hey Lucy!"

"The boys are all out on field. We're cheerleading. Care to join us this time? You're in a dress after all."

Rose grinned.

"Nah. I've got my shorts on. No way am I missing a game."

She ran out onto the field with Scorpius striding behind her.

"Rose Weasley! Splendid to see you!" Thomas Hendricks landed and walked up to her. "Boys!" he yelled and the rest came down. "Stephen let Rose play Chaser. You can take a break."

"Anything for Miss Weasley." Said Stephen giving her a wink and walking off the field.

"Right boys. Up again!" yelled Thomas.

"Woah Thomas!" said Rose, grabbing his arm before he flew up. "This is a friend of mine, Scorpius. Can he join in?"

Thomas glanced at Scorpius. "Erm yeah sure." He said.

"Great." Replied Rose, grinning, then she zoomed up ahead of them.

"Scorpius, was it?"

Scorpius nodded.

"We'll give you a part later eh. Just sit out with Stephen for a bit. Get a feel of the game first or something." Then he zoomed off.

They played for awhile and Rose glanced down and noticed Scorpius sitting with Stephen looking quite moody.

'Probably tired.' She thought.

They called for a break and some of the boys sat out. Rose didn't come down, preferring to zoom between the hoops instead.

"ROSE!" she halted in mid-air.

It was Scorpius and he was holding his bag.

She zoomed back down and landed infront of a grumpy looking Thomas and Scorpius and a timid looking team of boys.

"What's going on?" she asked, then looking at Scorpius, "Where're you going?"

"Home." His face was flushed with anger and his soft tone didn't match it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Scorpius, what happened?"

"I'm just tired!" he began to walk away.

"Thomas what happened?"

"I don't know? He doesn't want to play I guess."

Rose glanced over at Scorpius retreating back and ran after him.

"You don't need to leave with me if you want to play, Rose. Go on. Stay."

"No. I'm leaving with you."

"No stay if you want to play."

"I don't. If you're going I'm going with you."

He was about to protest but she interrupted "I'm going with you, Scorpius."

They walked out in silence. Scorpius kicking every pebble he saw.

"Look Scorp, I'm sorry about the game and stuff."

"Wasn't your fault."

Silence.

Rose was so uncomfortable. She'd never seen Scorpius this angry and for some reason she felt as if it was her fault. Her fault for inviting him. Her fault for not making sure he played. They parted cordially enough with Scorpius trying to make her laugh after realising how upset she had become. She gave him a hug when he dropped her home and ran up the stairs to her appartment. Keira was walking around in her pajamas with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"How'd it go?"

"Horrible."

"He's a jerk?"

"No."

"Spill."

The girls sat down and Rose poured out everything from the slightly awkward meal which eventually smoothened out to the disasterous game and she harped on the bad ending being her fault.

"Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't your fault."

"But it feeeeels like it. Like he's angry with me or something."

"He recognised that it wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't change how it feels."

"It's nothing to get upset about, love."

"But I feel awful."

"I know, I know." Keira gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"How about we watch a good chickflick."

"On the tellyfiz?"

"Oh if that's what you want to call it, alright."

Rose smiled. She could always count on Keira to cheer her up but she couldn't help but feel down. Her heart was heavy. Seeing Scorpius so angry had upset her more than she expected. Not only that but she couldn't believe that Thomas and the rest would blatantly leave Scorpius out. She rubbed her eyes and flicked away her tears then turned her attention to the tellyfiz. Keira had just put on How to Lose a Guy in 10 days – her favourite.


	10. Chapter 10

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

That Saturday was the last day Rose and Scorpius spoke for a long time. The wizarding world was about to witness a turn of events and an unexplained rush of excitement filled the still air of its magical borders.

On Sunday, Scott and Kyle Zabini found Scorpius Malfoy in his den under the stairs, hidden by high stacks of thick ancient books. The room was better furnished now with a living room set before the fire, surrounding a pursian carpet and coffee table. A small round dinning table with five chairs arround it was placed in the right corner and plush beanbags and pillows were dumped in the open space behind the living area. Scorpius desk was by the shelves lining the left wall.

"Good job with the room, Scorp." Said Kyle as he and his twin jumped into the beanbags.

"Hello to you too." Scorp said, rising from his chair and joining them with two of the books.

"Alright. Here's the plan. The Terminators are masked. There's basically no way we can identify them even if we meet them."

"They wear deatheater masks."

"Precisely. So in my opinion, they shouldn't be given the opportunity to identify us either." He picked up a book. 'Alphageus Malfoy's Book of Disguises'.

"It's handwritten." Said Scott in amazement as he opened the book.

"It's the original. One and only. Written two five genrations before me and kept in our family library. On this page,…" Scorpius flipped the book. "A potion of concealment which allows you to choose your own disguised features." He pointed at the ingredients. "The good thing about this is even if someone were to join our ranks for the sake of investigation on the pretence of being one of us, he will never know what we look like and we will never know what he looks like. So, even as an organisation, other than the three of us and the people we recruit, everyone else will be strangers on the streets."

The twins nodded their approval. Kyle was already reading through the ingredients. He was the best at potions amongst the three of them and immediately took the responsibility to make the potion.

"Members will be recruited by sending us a letter or the other way around. When we recruit or accept an appeal to be recruited, we will send the potion to them in a tube. As for headquarters, I have registered this as 'The Den' in the floo network system. It is only open to the three of us and the people we recruit. It will be our research area. I bought over the Quill Shop down Prinset lane. That will be our headquarters, opened to everyone including those who have requested recruitment."

"Are you sure you want to entertain such requests, Scorp? How are you going to advertise this organisation. It's practically illegal…the ministry will consider it revolution potential."

"The Terminators are known."

"The Terminators don't recruit."

"Actually…they do. If you hang around Knockturn Alley. Most of them are descendents of deatheaters of course. Deatheaters who were killed along with Voldermort."

"I think we should scrap out the recruitment." Said Scott. "Isn't wise, Scorp."

Scorpius pondered over this. It did make sense of course. But he had been so certain…no.

"Alright." He agreed. "We'll choose and invite."

"So we'll only need to use The Den then?"

"No…We'll use the Quill Shop. The Den is home. We'll keep this job out of it."

"Right so disguise covered, mode of invitation covered, headquarters covered. What else do we need?"

"Try direction." Said Scorpius.

"What do we know…Terminators are descendents of deatheaters killed along with Voldermort." Said Kyle.

"They want to avenge these deaths by killing loved ones of descendents of deatheaters who turned against Voldermort at the last minute or who squirmed their way out of punishment for dealings with him" added Scott.

"So basically we need an insider." Finished Scorpius. "We need to find out their targets and protect them AND we need to get them to stop killing – to dissolve the Terminators."

"The three of us can't be the insider though…we need to hold forces here."

"I know just the person that could do it."

"We'll send invitations out today then."

"And do we have a name?"

"Didn't think of one, really."

"How about….The bonhomies!"

"Friendliness?" Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, a smirk growing.

"Moonstrucks." Said Scott

"Slightly mad you are indeed."replied Scorpius. "Let's just let the news come up with a name for us shall we." He laughed and they got back to work. It was the beginning of the opposing current.


	11. Chapter 11

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Hugo Weasley pulled his cloak tighter around him as the biting night wind slapped across his face. He had to see Rose before he left on his next mission. He hadn't seen her in months. It was his first year as an auror and he had been sent to France to do research on deatheater descendents there. Research turned into a line of missions and the only contact he had with his family was two letters to Rose. One telling her about the missions and another telling her that he was alive. At that point, he did not mention what the missions were about nor did she ask but now, now that the Terminators…whoever the were could recognise him, now that he was in a mission in England, he knew he had to see her. Just in case. He pressed the doorbell of her appartment. The sleepy voice of Keira answered him. Within minutes he found himself standing in the living room of his sisters' appartment.

"I suppose now you've left school, you left your idea of a decent time to wake a person up along with it." She said sharply as she walked out of her bedroom and proceeded to embrace him. "Merlin, Hugo, you look a hundred years older."

He smiled a tired smile.

"Rose, I'm going on another mission but it's here. In England."

She listened.

"Can we sit down?"

She nodded. He sat but she remained standing.

"The past few missions were to do with the Terminators." He was starring at the carpet, avoiding her eyes. "We stopped them, Rose. Stopped them from killing twice and the third time, stopped them from blowing up an entire building of people. All wizards and witches. They aren't chasing muggles or anything." He licked his lips. Glancing at her once.

Rose arms were crossed and she bit her lip. Clueless as to what her brother was trying to tell her.

"Thing is…they know what I look like now. I'm the best Rose. I'm the best at what I do. Amongst the new aurors that is. Fresh out of Hogwarts."

'Fresh meat.' Thought Rose.

"You think they're going to kill you this time." Her voice came out cracked, clawing at the stillness of the room.

Silence.

"Don't you?"

He nodded.

Tears rimmed her eyes and she clutched her arms harder.

"Damn it, Hugo." She muttered, walking away from him and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"I just wanted you to know…you're doing an article on the Terminators now aren't you?"

"How'd you find that out."

"We know everything and anything to do with them, Rose. Especially what the journalists are writing. We need to know who is in contact with them."

She nodded, not as surprise as she thought she would have been upon hearing such news.

"Are they planning on telling the public? Letting them know that they're becoming more dangerous?"

"Not yet…no I don't think.."

"Hugo…"a soft voice came from behind him. Keira stood, clutching the corner of the wall.

"Yeah?"

"James going with you?"

"Yeah. We're partners."

She nodded, then turned sharply and left. A soft thud was heard as her bedroom door closed.

"It's late." He said. "I should go."

They didn't move.

"Why can't they let a more experienced auror do this huh? What are you going to do anyway?"

"I can't be specific, Rose, you know that."

Silence.

"Look…this is my chance to prove myself, Rose."

She nodded, stood, walked to the door and unlocked it. He understood and walked over to her.

"I'll need you to clear Gringotts for me tomorrow morning."

She didn't look at him. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

"Huggie."

A soft smile graced his face at the familiar name and when he turned a small weight hit him square in the chest. He held his sister tightly. "Be careful." She whispered.

"Yeah alright, brat."

She pinched his nose and watched him descend the staircase, heart pounding at the thought of him not coming back.

Hours later, Scorpius woke up to the sounds of Scott yelling for him to get to school.

"Okay mum!" he sniggered, then getting dressed made his way to Hogwarts.

"Mr Malfoy." Professor Sinistra greeted him. "I trust you've been studying."

"Yes I have."

She nodded her approval and walked him to her office. The professors that will be guiding you along are myself, Professor Flitwick and Professor Tonks."

"Professor Tonks?"

"Teddy Tonks. He's new here. Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"I see."

"I shall introduce you to him first. You will spend little time in school though I expect all essays to be owled in promptly. Your exam will be in June. That gives you another three months."

Scorpius nodded.

They reached the defence against the dark arts classroom and Professor Sinistra knocked.

The door swung open.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy! Do come in." Teddy Tonks said brightly as he gripped Scorpius by the shoulder and ushered him in.

"You're in good hands then, Mr Malfoy." And with that the professor left.

"Well let's get started." Said Tonks.

They settled down and Scorpius began his school year…or rather, months.

In Diagon Alley, Rose Weasley had just stepped out of Gringotts, a brown package filled with papers, tightly clasped in her hand. She walked fast, towards the middle of the crowd then disapparated to her office. Reaching her desk, she sat and hurriedly opened it.

It read:

To whom it may concern, the articles here are accounts of tragedies that have occurred in the wake of the end of Voldermort and his followers. They are believed to be mastermined by an anonymous group called the Terminators. Research on whom they may be is included here. Futuristic possibilities of opposition, also included. The Terminators are to be taken seriously. With hope, Head of Aurors in Training, Hugo Weasley – Research Team.

She quickly flipped through the papers neatly clipped behind this note. Names familiar and unfamiliar flashed before her eyes. Photographs of various individuals who could be involved were pasted on biographies towards the end. None were familiar to her but then...there the brooding face of Scorpius Malfoy looked up at her. She pulled the paper out. It read:

Son of the privately exhiled Draco Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy has been allowed back into the country as aurors believe that he will lead them to the Terminators.

Rose frowned. She had not known that Draco Malfoy had been exhiled. Flipping the page, she continued reading:

He has been seen with the following people – Kyle Zabini, Scott Zabini, Rose Weasley.

Currently considered harmless.

The description ended.

She spent the rest of the day in the office reading through the articles and biographies. It was frustrating. It felt like all she needed to know to solve a case was there but the one thing that clicked it all together kept missing her. She just couldn't figure out who the Terminators were or who they're next target was. Then it hit her. She gasped. Gathering the papers, she shoved them into the brown packaging and shrinking it, stuffed it into her wallet.

"Finnigan!" she yelled as she ran into her boss' office.

"Usual etiqutte would include knocking, Miss Weasley."

"I need an auror internship."

"What on earth are you going on about now."

Finnigan shook her head. Who was she to question one of her best journalists.

"Motive?" she asked vaguely, already throwing flupowder into the fireplace to talk to the Head Auror.

"Experience of an auror hunting down a faceless threat."

"You've figured out how to identify the Terminators." She said, pausing, hand full of flu powder.

"I'm not sure yet."

Sarah Finnigan smiled then threw the powder in.

"Cassius!"

The head of Cassius Lorenzo popped into the fire.

"You called, oh bane of my existance."

"One of my journalists is doing an article on missions of the aurors. I'd like an internship."

"Depends on which bimbo you're sending me."

"My journalists are not bimbos, Cassius." She said sharply, glarring at the handsome man. "Rose Weasley."

Cassius eyes lit up. The aurors had wanted both Weasleys when they graduated but Rose had cleverly sidestepped all their traps.

"But of course we'll have Miss Weasley, Sarah."

"I want her back, Cassius. Alive, preferably."

The man smiled charmingly as Sarah ushered Rose toward the fireplace.

"Don't overwork yourself now. Remain focused." And with that Rose stepped in and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sarah returned to her table and sat. She worried for Rose. She worried for the magical population but she had thought through the situation well when she decided to give Rose her new job. Rose would do much better for herself and the wizarding world when in contact with aurors. She was sure that the young lady could unlock the mystery of the Terminators and help the aurors bring them to an end before they start another war. Picking up her quil and opening her journal, she wrote : It begins. 12 May.


	12. Chapter 12

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Teddy Lupin watched his student scribbling fiercely across the parchment. His handwriting looped beautifully and every line was evenly spaced. The boys' eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and he could practically see him thinking. Lupin couldn't help but acknowledge that he had a bright pupil. His theory and practical were both of such great quality that Lupin decided to move him on to annalysis and invention of magic. Questions ran through Lupins' thoughts. A bit more than one year away from Hogwarts and Scorpius Malfoy had learnt so much. Temptation building, he gave in to it. Focusing on the boy, he gently tried to prod open his mind but he was met with immediate blocks. Weak blocks, but immediate and successful nonetheless. In shock, he immediately stopped attempting the occlumency. A smirk tugged on Scorpius' lips and he looked up.

"I would have let you continue, Sir, had you asked politely." He said softly. "I don't appreciate people invading my mind."

Clearing his throat, Lupin apoligised.

"It's just that you're quite a curious young man, Scorpius."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you learn Occlumency?"

"My father." He replied, turning his attention back to his essay.

"And your practical work and theory? You're quite well rehearsed in both."

"I read up the theory. My dad practised with me." He replied without looking up.

Lupin nodded. As instructed, he would have to inform the aurors about the worth of this wizard though for the life of him, he would not consider Scorpius a possible threat by character.

At 3pm sharp, Cassius Lorenzo finished briefing Rose Weasley about her two week stay with the aurors.

"You may follow the aurors on their missions, Rose, but you are not to take part in them. Find a place far off where you will be safe and can watch the action. If an auror is not keen on you following him or her, however, he or she holds the right to forbid you from following and you are to listen or I'll keep you in the office for the rest of the day."

Rose nodded obediently, struggling to keep her excitement from showing.

"Oh and all interviews are to be done only during the aurors' breaktime."

"Sure thing, Cassius."

"Right about that, Rose, the aurors call me Mr Lorenzo."

"Okay."

"Well of you go."

She was just about to leave when Lorenzo's office door was banged on.

"Come in!" he boomed.

A skinny, tall, timid looking man walked in briskly.

"Sir." He said, then noticing Rose, faltered. "Erm…sir, this is about the Glacier."

"Yes."

"Sir, I believe it may be confidential…"

"That's alright. Rose can hear. Oh by the way Rose this is Aiden Roche. Roche this is…"

"Rose Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." He said grasping her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Anyway, sir, his current position is at Hogwarts. He will take the exam in June. Activity on his side is stagnant other than furniture moving into the house…which is new and therefore understandable."

"And the twins?"

"Are staying with him though we believe that is temporary. They continue to work at the joke shop."

"You call Scorpius Glacier?" Rose asked incredulously, her face cracking into a wide grin.

"Sir, Miss Weasley is acquainted with the gentleman, she was bound to realise that's why I.."

"Yes, Aiden. I know. Perhaps you would like to explain to Miss Weasley why her friend is being noted. Off you go now. Both of you."

"Sir she isn't an official auror."

"She has signed papers that keep particular information confidential, Aiden."

"But…"

Lorenzo sent the man a look that said the conversation was over.

"Right fine. Miss Weasley, this way." He said smiling at her and directing her toward the door.

They entered a room that was completely white. It looked like a lab with high tables and high stools around them. Stacks of parchment were everywhere. As Rose stood, starring at it in awe, the lights dimmed slightly, windows appeared along the sides and slim glass vases with a single red african lily each appeared on the tables.

"Ah. I assume you like those flowers."

"Yes I do…"

Aiden grinned. "Surprised huh." He said. "The room changes to suit the mood of the people entering it. When I enter its more or less what you saw when we first entered."

She nodded. They sat.

"Might as well get to the point." He said. "Scorpius Malfoy is being watched because we believe he came back to either join the Terminators or hunt them down."

"Why would you think he would join them? His mother was killed by them."

"Yes…true. See…Scorpius Malfoy was basically brought up by his father, Draco Malfoy."

She nodded.

"Do you know that Draco Malfoy was exhiled?"

"No…I was under the impression that they migrated."

"Can't be too close to Scorpius then."

She shook her head, feeling disappointment flare inside her. Annoyed with it, she stated sharply "We were just schoolmates."

Aiden nodded. "Draco Malfoy was exhiled because when investigated, the only person in the house at the time of murder was in fact, him. His story is that he came back and found the body but aurors find no evidence of anyone else being around."

Rose frowned. She remembered the day she went up to Scorpius and the tired, lost face of Draco Malfoy when she sent him her condolences. " But how can he be exhiled when you don't have evidence that he DID murder her."

"Well during the search of the house, we found a whole room keeping all his ancestors belongings to do with the dark arts."

"But were they used recently?"

"Still being tested."

"And he was sentenced before the tests were done?"

Aiden was getting rather uncomfortable now.

"It's…the ministry…Draco Malfoy's history doesn't help, Miss Weasley."

Rose huffed. She was walking around the room examining it when an announcement was made on the loudspeaker : "AURORS, MAN DOWN IN BLACK HALL MISSION. AIDEN TO THE FRONTDESK IMMEDIATELY. MEDIC ARNOLD TO THE FIREHALL. AURORS SECTION 7 TO PROCEED TO BLACK HALL IMMEDIATELY. SPEAKER OUT."

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"No time." Replied Aiden as he pulled his cloak over himself and rushed out the door with Rose hurriedly following behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Aiden realised this and said " I don't think you ought to come, Miss Weasley. Stay behind alright." And broke off into a sprint.

Rose stopped, disheartened. She was about to head to the main office to figure out what was happening when she heard, distinctly an appiration pop behind her. She turned and frowned. Nobody was there but she knew that people couldn't just apparate into the auror department that easily. A light breeze passed by her right accompanied by soft padded foot-steps. There was an intruder. Focussing on the direction of the breeze, she chanted in her head a revealment charm. It wasn't strong enough but she could vaguely see grey dust form into the shape of a cloaked individual. She followed it. The grey dust zoomed through corridors, ascending staircases and taking secret passages. She could honestly admit that she was lost but then a distant mumur of voices could be heard and she felt a little more at ease. The figure walked out into an open room full of wizards and witches dressed in white robes. Nobody noticed it, of course. To them, the figure was invisible. The wizards and witches were all surrounding a single bed, chanting spells, brewing potions and connecting the potions to tubes. They were medics. Rose couldn't see who the patients were but she watched the figure carefully make its way to the bedside. She remained by the doorway studying the outline of the figure. It seemed to be gazing at the patient but then just as abruptly, the head of the figure turned and she was sure it had caught her watching. She straightened her back and quickly looked elsewhere. The figure moved away from the bed slowly. She took a step in and it quickened. She started walking and it practically ran up to her. Shocked, she stopped. The figure grabbed her arm and she starred openly at it then picking up a metal quil box near by, it held it high and dropped it on the floor. A loud clatter filled the room and the medics turned.

"Miss Weasley!" It was Aiden. "You most certainly are not to enter this room. No, definitely not. The boss won't have it." Rose glanced to her side. The figure was retreating but her instinct told her not to let the rest know.

"Who's the patient, Mr Roche?" she asked, eyes not leaving the retreating dust which suddenly came to a halt upon her question.

"Erm…" the young man looked down. "Auror business, Miss Weasley."

Her eyes snapped to his as she became very much aware of the dust figure now directly by her side. "Auror business, is from now on, my business." She said, voice deathly soft. "I'm asking nicely. WHO, Mr Roche, is the patient."

"Miss Weasley…we cannot wake him just yet…he's unconscious."

"Rose." She turned. It was James. "Rose, I'm sorry." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Hugo." She whispered and he nodded and all this time the dust figure stood by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

The smell of waffles and maple syrup wafted through the Malfoy residence. Scorpius dragged himself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Kyle and Scott were already in digging into breakfast.

"Oh good morning, Sunshine!" said Kyle.

Scorpius smiled as he strolled over to the fridge and opened it. He took out a carton of orange juice and took a swig from it.

"You should take a look at the Prophet this morning. Bad stuff there." Said Scott, pointing at the counter behind Scorpius. He picked up the paper.

"TERMINATORS STRIKE AGAIN : AUROR HUGO WEASLEY LEFT UNCONSCIOUS AND POSSIBLY HANDICAPPED."

He shook his head. "Hugo Weasley was one of the best."

"He's Rose Weasley's brother." Said Scott.

"Yes, I know that."

"Aren't you going to speak to her, Scorp. Check if she's alright. You know…that sort of thing."

Silence.

"Scorp. You know why you can't get a lady?"

"Don't start, Scott." He said standing up, pointing his wand at the dishes and clearing them in one swing.

Scott laughed.

"Good news my fellow madmen." Said Kyle as the boys walked towards The Den which was slowly becoming their favourite hangout. "Our potions are ready." He said proudly.

Scorpius grinned. "You sure, man?"

"Right there." Replied Kyle, pointing at a box of tubed potions, as they descended into The Den.

A screech was heard from above and an owl flew it after them.

"What the devil?!"

It dropped a letter into Scorpius' hands and left.

"Who's it from?" asked Scott, peering over Scorpius' shoulder as he opened it. It read:

'So. How have you been? I'm on my way to the ministry. Internship with the aurors. Hope all's well! – Rose'

Silence.

"Reply, Scorp."

"No."

"Reply, Scorp."

Silence.

"You're gonna lose…right fine let's start." Said Scott when he noticed Scorpius' glare.

Back at the Aurors Department, Rose was sitting by Hugo, holding his hand.

"Where's your next mission?"

"We think the next attack will be in Diagon Alley." Answered James.

Silence.

James stood, then paced.

"What is it?"

He stopped.

"Keira okay?"

She nodded. He resumed.

"James." He looked up. "I'm coming on your next mission."

"Woah there, Rosykid." He said, quickly making his way toward her and kneeling infront of her. Holding her hands, he continued, "Look I know you're angry, you're upset and so am I. I love Hugo too but there is no way, absolutely no way, I'm going to put you in a position of danger. No harm is ever going to come to you, Rose. And with Hugo down like that, it's my responsibility to make sure it doesn't."

Rose smiled. "James, with Hugo like that, it's my duty to hold up the Weasley name. I'm not putting up with the Terminators. Get it."

"No. Don't get it." He stood and plonked himself down on a chair, refusing to look at her.

"James Potter! You asshole!"

James stumbled off his chair, only to be whacked in the face by a handbag when he looked up.

It was Keira. Curls falling messily from her bun, eyes flashing, face red with anger and cheeks tear streaked.

"What the hell was that for, woman?"

"What was that for?" she asked in disbelief. "YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! You could have mentioned that you were alive, you know. The whole of yesterday not one single reply to my owls. I thought you were dead!"

"And you missed me." Replied James with a smirk.

"No." she snapped. "But it would have been a lot of money wasted on funeral preperations had I gotten started immediately." Then whacking his arm with her handbag, just for good measure, she plonked herself down on the edge of the bed. "Hello Rose, love. How are you feeling?"

Rose, who had been laughing all the while took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Good. I'm joining your boyfriend on his next mission."

"If you're referring to that THING standing behind me, he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, love."

"Well don't die, Rose."

Rose looked up at her best friend. Keira was starring at Hugo. Deciding not to reply, she changed the subject abruptly.

"He hasn't spoken to me, Keira."

"We already justified that he's an idiot, why bother."

"Don't know."

"You didn't write to him did you?"

Silence.

"You're kidding." She looked up.

Rose shrugged.

"Girl, snap out of it. Where's my Rose Weasley eh? You're getting to be more of a wimp everyday."

"At least she behaves like a lady." Came a sullen voice from behind her.

"Rose darling, excuse me. I need a word with the THING behind me." And with that she grabbed James by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Well that's nice and predictable eh, Hugo." She said to her brother, still holding his hand.

No response of course.

Kissing him on the forehead, she headed toward the training facility. Two days of training should be sufficient. She was after all, practically fresh out of school.


	14. Chapter 14

A whistle screamed , a jerk forward and the Hogwarts Express began its smooth journey towards the castle

Diagon Alley busttled with witches and wizards. From where Scorpius stood, muffled laughter could be heard from a distance. He wiped his gloved thumb across the window pain leaving a trail of clear glass smack in the middle of the dusty window. He looked up. The window across from the him remained dull and dark, the sign below it reading "Tealeaves Storehouse" swung in lightly in the wind.

Just next door, Rose sat on a hard back wooden chair, legs pulled up to her chest in an attempt to warm herself. Aurors strode around the room before her disguising themselves and discussing their plan. She stood and walked to the window. Pressing her palms against the glass she looked down at the street. There was nothing unusual about it but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I'm still not too sure about your suggestion to change our venue, Miss Weasley. The Tealeaves Storehouse would have been just fine."

Rose whipped her head around to face Lorenzo.

"Trust me, Mr Lorenzo. This is a more strategic spot."

Lorenzo eyed her sceptically. What he didn't know was Rose had seen the figure of dust pouring over their plans for today.

"Mr Lorenzo! We'll be heading out now." Said Matthew Coddell as he gathered his team around him.

"Permission granted. Miss Weasley will be staying here with me until needed." He replied, directing the latter sentence to James when he noticed him motioning towards Rose. Rose on the other hand hadn't been paying attention at all. She'd been starring out the window and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the the Zabini twins exit the Weasley joke shop and lock it. Her eyes never leaving them, she watched as they hurried through the crowd and towards the building they were in but no…she had her forehead pressed against the window pane now, trying her best to keep in view the pathway directly below her.

"What's that you're looking at, Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

The twins entered the building next door. Rose stood back from the window and turned to face Lorenzo.

"What's that you asked, sir?"

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh two kids playing with ice cream."

Noticing that the room was empty, she added "None of our lot exited the building yet."

"No…but then you shouldn't be able to recognise them."

"I suppose." She nodded.

"Where's the restrooms, Mr Lorenzo?"

"Out the door and to the left."

"Right. I'll be back then."

She took her time strolling towards the door but just as she reached it.

BOOM! A loud bang shook the building and dust fell from the ceiling. Lorenzo ran to the window to look outside. Everything seemed normal. The buildings were in tact but people were running everywhere, screaming for help. Holding his wand to his ear he yelled "Speak to me Coddell."

"It's them, Sir." Came the reply. "We're locating the sound. We saw the hoods. It's definitely them."

Rose slipped out the door and dashed down the stairs

"Oh Miss Weasley I don't think it's wise to…"

"Good day, Sir!" she yelled as she pulled out her wand, slipped under the porters' arm and zoomed through the door.

Upstairs, the twins had just drunk their polyjuice potion and now looked quite different from each other.

"Not going to take yours, Scorpius?"

"No. I'll look myself. Let's go."

They pulled their hoods up, looking very much like the Terminators.

"Stick to the plan. Once one of us stuns a Terminator, inform the other two. Only that one will follow the Terminators back to their headquarters." Said Kyle.

The other two boys nodded and they quietly made their way down the stairs of the abandoned building.

Rose turned the corner and faced the abandoned building next to the Bed and Breakfast she was in earlier. Hard, thick planks of wood boardered up the entrance. She looked around, slightly panicked by the frenzied crowd. Knowing that the twins had gotten in without magic, she tucked her wand back into her pocket and with a furtive glance back at the hotel window, crouched down and began tapping her fingers across the planks of wood.

A creak sounded and she paused.

She tapped again.

The plank was loose.

Pushing it upwards, it left a hole wide enough for her to squeeze through. Rose glanced back at the streets of Diagon Alley. People were still pushing against each other to get to the exiting area. She squeezed herself through the hole and landed on thick dust with a thump. The interior of the building was in complete darkness but she could vaguely hear the shuffling of feet in the corner.

"You both head out the back exit. I'll make my way through the front."

Rose bit her lip. She'd recognise that voice anywehre. Scorpius Malfoy.

A thin ray of sunshine floated in through a gap between the wooden planks and Rose pushed herself against the wall, away from it. The light hit the staircase and she watched as three hooded figures descended it. The first lowered his hood and a head of shocking blond hair was revealed.

"We'll see you, Scorp." Came the muffled voice from the hood behind him and the two who were obviously the twins swept passed him and moved toward the back of the abandoned shop.

Rose kept still.

So did Scorpius.

Silence.

Then a soft thud from the back, indicating that the twins had left.

Before her eyes, Scorpius turned invisible. Immediately, Rose concentrated on a wandless revealing spell and a dust figure soon appeared. He was squeezing through the gap in the wood. The minute he made it out, Rose followed suite.

Noise hit her like ice when she got out of the abandoned shop. She looked around calmly. The dust figure had entered the hotel she came from. Quickly, she followed suit. Scorpius was double stepping up the staircase of a now empty hotel. Roses' mind was racing. He just couldn't be one of the Terminators. It didn't make sense. She reached the landing, panting slightly. There was no sign of movement. No dust. She stopped. Waiting. Nothing. Then Rose opened the door of the room the aurors had been using. It had been vacated and there was no sign of Cassius Lorenzo. A note flapped as a breeze blew in and she snatched it off the table then before she read it, it hit her that the windows were closed. She turned around sharply to see the door being closed by a hooded figure. Her mouth went dry. It lowered its hood.

Scorpius.

Relief.

"Oh Merlin, you frightened me." She let out, note clutched in her hand.

"I shouldn't have. You knew I was here. You followed me."

Silence.

Then a small smile graced her features.

"Hello Scorpius."

"Now's not quite the time for a tete-a-tete huh."

"Maybe it is." She replied, walking towards him and stopping about a metre away.

Pause.

"Who's the note from?"

Rose looked down at it. It read:

'Three more days and your article's due. I'm willing to give you an extension if there is a need. Reply. – Finnigan'

"My boss."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "Finnigan or Lorenzo?"

"I'm a journalist. Not an auror."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wrote to you. The internship."

"Why do you need an internship?"

"I'm not here for an interrogation, Malfoy!" she huffed then turned around to scribble a reply.

'You'll get it in two days. – Rose.' She wrote and shoved it in her pocket since the owl had left.

She could feel Scorpius standing directly behind her now. She straightened up but didn't turn.

"Two days." He muttered.

She swivelled around.

"What the hell are you doing dressing up like a Terminator." She snapped.

"What makes you think I'm not one?"

"They KILLED your mother, Malfoy."

Silence.

They were toe to toe now.

"I lied to you about the migration."

"I know."

"Been checking up on me have you?"

"Do you really want to know what this internship is about?"

"Yes."

"You."

Silence.

A creak from below.

Silence.

Rose instinctively moved toward Scorpius.

"Someone else is in the building." He muttered, an arm wrapping around her.

She nodded.

They watched as the doorknob slowly turned.

At lightning speed Scorpius hugged her to him and they apparated.

Cassius Lorenzo never saw Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. He did however, wonder where the note from Sarah Finnigan had gone.


	15. Chapter 15

A whistle screamed, a jerk forward, and the Hogwarts Express began its journey towards the castle

When the two reappeared, Rose found herself in what looked like a basement. Looking around her, she noticed a staircase leading to a floor above. The lamps along the walls had come ablaze with fire the minute they entered.

"Where are we?"

"My home." Replied Scorpius, hanging his cloak on a hanger and simultaneously pointing his wand at the Terminator mask and incinerating it.

"Cosy but rather depressing don't you think."

"Yes, and I like it that way. Wine?"

She shook her head.

He poured a glass for himself and strode to an armchair by the empty fireplace, gracefully lowering himself into it. He looked quite elegant with his legs crossed, leaning back, elbows resting on the armrests on either side of the chair, with one hand slowly swirling the liquid in the wine glass. He concentrated on it. An owl's screech sounded giving Rose a start but Scorpius remained calm, simply extending the arm of his empty hand towards the staircase. A barn owl zoomed in and dropped a note in his hand. He put down the wine glass and opened it. Rose moved to stand by him.

'Scorp, all safe. Scott got in. I'm on my way home. We should expect him by six in the evening. – Kyle.'

"It's five." Stated Rose.

"I'm glad you can read the time."

Rose glared at him then proceeded to plonk herself down into the armchair next to him. He folded the note and slotted it into his pocket.

"Most people are pleased when others feel glad for them, Rose Weasley. You ARE an oddity."

"Well forgive me, Mr Sarcasm." She snapped.

"So you have two days to finish this article which I gather is about me." He raised his eyebrow in question, looking at her sideways.

She was sitting yoga style on the armchair, back straight, hair pulled up in a messy bun and giving him her full attention. She'd kept her black coat on but he could see an emerald green blouse just below her collar which he had to admit, brought out her brown eyes.

"Yes."

"So shoot."

"You're allowing me to interview you?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think I want to interview you?" she asked, exasperated. "For all you know I was going to OBSERVE you then write an honest article on what a harmless little moron you are!"

"Harmless…perhaps, little…most definitely not."

Rose pursed her lips then pulled out a notebook and quill.

"Right then. What brings you back to England?"

And the interview began.

Back at Auror headquarters, Cassius Lorenzo was having a difficult time calming Sarah Finnigan down.

"I gave you my BEST journalist! And you LOSE HER! How the HELL is the wizarding society supposed to have FAITH in you bloody aurors when you can't protect a single lady! You IDIOTS!" she but spat.

"Calm down now, Sarah darling."

"DON'T YOU SARAH DARLING ME!" she yelled back, whacking him on the arm.

James Potter, leaning on his back on his bosses desk couldn't help but chuckle thinking that Keira would most certainly get along with Miss Finnigan.

"Miss Finnigan." He addressed her, pushing himself off the desk and pulling his hands out of his pockets. "My cousin, Rose, has been known for wondering off. She's fairly well equipped at defending herself and more often than not, she runs off without a word in pursuit of something she desperately wants. My guess is that she bumped into Mr Malfoy or spotted him and took the opportunity to follow him home and get information on him."

Silence.

"Well that's a practical explanation, Sarah." Said Lorenzo, hopefully.

A screech sounded and an owl zoomed into the room, dropping a note in front of Sarah.

"She said to give her two days." She pronounced, a soft smile gracing her features.

"Oh good. I'll ask my girl to let me know when she reaches home and I'll inform you, Miss Finnigan." And with that, James left the headquarters.

"Your girl?" asked Keira when James told her about what happened that day. "Who on earth is your girl? Definitely not me. That I can guarantee you."

"Aha. Yup. Whatever you say." He smirked at her. "So NOW are you going to let me in?" he asked, looking quite pathetic, standing on the landing before her front door.

"Let's see…no." and she slammed the door in his face.

The night was quiet for Keira. Rose did not return home.

The Den was filled with hearty laughter when the twins entered.

"Oh hello Rose Weasley!"

"We didn't think ol' Scorp would invite anyone over."

"It wasn't intentional." Interrupted Scorpius.

"He's not quite the social creature you know."

"But welcome anyway"

"Will you both let the lady speak" – scorpius

"Will you be staying with us tonight?"

"Really quite late for a lady to go home all by her lonesome."

"Of course Scorp would be delighted to walk you home."

"Particularly you, of course, we assure you he doesn't walk anyone else home."

Scorpius glares.

"Miss Weasley, over here, was following me back in Diagon Alley. We were both in the Aurors strategic point when someone was about to walk in and for our sake, I apparated her with me. She is a journalist, as you know, and I didn't want my presence there today to be known." Scorpius eyed her. Rose nodded, then grinning said "Hey Kyle, Scott."

"Not a spy are you, love?" asked Scott.

"Like he said. I'm a journalist."

"The magazine she works for wanted to know more about why yours truly returned to England." Said Scorpius. He was still lounging on the couch.

"And you reason was…"

"That he grew up here and would like to complete his education here." Finished Rose.

"Ah." Kyle nodded. "Same reason he gave us then!"

Rose frowned.

"You know, Rose, Scott is right. It is rather late and I must admit I'm rather tired so perhaps you would like to stay here for tonight."

"Well…"Rose said, looking around.

"If you walk up that staircase, Rose, there are three flights above. This alone, isn't my home." He said, with a hint of a smile on his lips. "You can have my room. I'll sleep with these fellas." He said as he walked to her arm outstretched to hold her around the shoulders. "I'll be back." He added to Kyle and Scott then ushered her upstairs.

"Nice place."

"Thank you."

They had entered his room and Scorpius was now digging his cupboard for a towel and possible pajamas for Rose. He tossed the towel at her and she caught it swiftly.

I don't have lady clothes in my place but I suppose these would do. He passed her a pair of boxers saying that he'd grown out of them at sixteen and a baggy grey T-shirt that was practically up to her knees.

"Should do fine." He nodded in approval.

"Thanks."

"Bathrooms there."

"I'll be out of here by morning."

"Sure thing."

And he left the room.

"Hurry up, Scorp. You're missing the fun."

The boys huddle by the fireplace.

"Leader of the Terminators is a nut named Bruce Dorthem. Guess how many Terminators there are."

"Don't play games, Scott." Snapped Kyle.

"No I'm serious! Guess."

"Ten."

"Thirty."

"Eight." Scott nodded in satisfaction.

"Then they would've known if there was an extra.

"Yep. But I stunned the chap, erased his memory, took his uniform, dumped him at a bar in Knockturn Alley, and then followed another Terminator back."

"That's some pretty fast work."

"My best yet."

"So this fella is still at Knockturn?" asked Kyle.

"Well…yes…but I returned he's got his clothes back. No evidence left. I made sure."

"Bruce Dorthem huh…" Scorpius got up and walked to the bookshelf, tracing his finger on the spines of the books.

"What else did you get, Scott?"

"Well two out of the eight were sent to bed because they have school tomorrow. The way Dorthem spoke to them, I'm thinking they're his sons. There were two ladies. One possibly his wife. Kept calling him darling"

"Family of four. And the other four?"

"The other lady is the one who set up today's bom blast. She was praised. The other two men remained silent other than greeting Dorthem and the last one was the guy I left at Knockturn. He's erm…he's..Gary Goyle."

Scorpius and Kyle let out a bark of laughter.

"Gary Goyle?" asked Kyle, grinning. "Well that's one dense chap. What did they give him to follow them? Candy?" he burst out laughing again.

"Well we can be sure that the other lady is Catherine Crabbe then. She's been chasing Goyle for years now." Said Scorpius as he opened a book which listed names of Hogwarts professors throughout the years.

"Think maybe one of the lads was Calvin Crabbe then?" asked Kyle.

"He didn't speak so I would'nt know for sure. Right, I'm going to write a letter to Teddy Lupin now and ask him who are the two boys given leave from Hogwarts."

"No don't." said Scorpius, looking up sharply.

Scott looked up with a start.

"Scorp. Teddy Lupin. He's okay."

"No."

"Explain, Scorp."

"No, just write to the headmistress. Professor Sinistra."

"Explain, Scorp." The twins said in unision.

Silence.

Then "Fine." Scorpius plonked himself down onto the armchair again."He tried occlumency on me."

Kyle smiled "Awww come on, Scorp. It's not that bad."

"No…I'm quite sure…I'm quite sure he was trying to find out if I'm back for revenge….he was specifically prying in that part."

Scott gaped. "You've got one good as hell control over your brain huh mate."

Scorp threw him a smirk. "Write to Sinistra. It's of proper conduct after all."

"Can't disagree there."

Footsteps sounded on the staircase and Rose entered in her oversized grey T-shirt, her red curls blown dry.

The boys looked up and Scorpius couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked.

"Evening." She greeted with what was slowly being recognized as her trademark grin.

"Evening, gorgeous."

"Evening, angel"

"Why are you still up? You should be sleeping." Said Scorpius, ignoring the twins greetings then looking down at his book again, he added gruffly "It's late."

"Came to say goodnight actually, Mr Grumpy."

He smirked. "Mr Sarcasm, Mr Grumpy. You must think I'm schizophrenic".

"As a matter of fact, I do."

The twins laughed and Scorpius smirked.

"What are you lot doing?"

"Research." Said Scorpius, looking up so he could keep an eye on her.

"On?"

"Seven different truth potions." Said Kyle.

"Scorp has an essay to complete." Added Scott.

"Extra work." Said Scorpius. "But you, really need to sleep so off you go." He folded his arms.

Rose looked at him in mild amusement.

"What?" he asked.

"No…just. You sounded like dad." She smiled.

Scorps' face turned pale.

"You came to say goodnight. Goodnight, Weasley."

"Goodnight Schizo. Night guys!"

The twins hollered back their 'goodnights' and her footsteps faded then…

"ROSE!"

She but ran back down the stairs then realizing that there was nothing to panic about, leaned against the doorframe and looked at Scorpius expectantly.

"Yes, oh loud one."

"Stay for breakfast."

Silence.

Silver eyes pierced brown.

A single nod.

She turned and walked up the stairs leaving a smiling Scorpius and two sniggering twins.


	16. Chapter 16

'Bomb Blast Wreaks Havoc in Diagon Alley' was the headlines of the Daily Prophet the following morning

'Bomb Blast Wreaks Havoc in Diagon Alley' was the headlines of the Daily Prophet the following morning. The article described the scene as chaotic, bringing back memories of the war against Voldermort and standing evidence of the declining ability of Aurors to protect magical society. 'Aurors were on the site when the bomb blast occurred. It seems that they weren't there to stop it but were there instead to act when it occurred.' Was the harsh opinion of the journalist Tanya Skeeter. A picture of Cassius Lorenzo answering reporters' questions was placed adjacent to that of the blasted building which had been abandoned. "We assure one and all that the Aurors are looking into this matter. We are close to finding the culprits and advice for all to remain calm. The Terminators are no threat." Was the quote that the journalist chose from what seemed like a long explanation from Lorenzo.

Scorpius scoffed at the paper and tossed it aside before taking a gulp of coffee from his mug and setting it down. It was six in the morning and the twins were still fast asleep in The Den. He had crept up to the kitchen to make himself breakfast when the Daily Prophet was tossed in by a barn owl. As far as he was concerned, one of the only two aurors capable of ridding the magical world of the Terminators was now warded in Auror headquarters which he didn't think was the best place to be seeing he managed to break in. The other…and here he summoned parchment and a quill…the other would do no good alone. Dipping the quill in green ink, he wrote :

To Mr James Potter,

We acknowledge your brilliance in fighting against the Terminators. We want to do the same. I regretfully inform you that your headquarters was abandoned during the blast yesterday and I was able to get in. Aurors plans are clearly to capture the Terminators in the act. I'm convinced that that, is impossible. The only way to get to them, is in fact, to be one of them. Correct me if I'm wrong but that theory has probably crossed your mind more than once. Sir, if I was in your position, I would be frustrated and feeling exceedingly stifled but perhaps you are a better, more patient wizard than I am and can tolerate that. I have sent you this letter in hope that you will join me and my team in our quest to capture the Terminators and hand them over to the aurors. We wish to remain anonymous. As such, the potion attached will allow you to disguise yourself. Drink it and think of exactly what you want to look like. If you do wish to join us, flu to the Old Quill Shop tomorrow at 3pm sharp. Do not send anyone else. The flu entry has only been opened for you.

Hopeful and humbly,

The Opposition.

He sealed the note and sent it off just as a familiar looking owl zoomed into the kitchen gracefully, dropping a magazine onto the wooden table and perching herself by him.

"Hello, Lancelot." Scorpius smiled, giving the birds' head a stroke. He picked up the magazine. It was 'Witching' and Scorpius frowned when he read the front cover. 'All about the Terminators.' By Rose Weasley was written in big bold letters at the bottom right corner along with the magazine's usual Style of the month and gossip. Flipping the magazine open to Roses' page, he skimmed through the article. It was well researched and detailed. Not a single error. It listed the number of attacks and the effects and symbolism of the location of the attacks. It questioned the motives of the Terminators and the connection of such motives with the victims. It praised the aurors work to a degree before very subtly pointing out that it could be a façade of work. Scorpius smirked at the bravery. He was not mentioned. He flipped the magazine closed and ran up the stairs. Opening his bedroom door silently, he made his way to the bed and shook her awake.

"Sleep."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Sleep. Not waking."

Scorpius chuckled.

"Well you don't have a choice, princess. I have questions for you."

Rose covered her face with the pillow and swung her arm out with every intention of hitting Scorpius but missing terribly with her eyes closed. He dropped the magazine on the bed.

"Lancelot brought in 'Witching' this morning. You wrote an article."

She rolled over and opened her eyes looking at him. The morning sun was just creeping up through the windows, casting a golden orange light on them.

"Morning." she mumbled.

"You said the magazine wanted to know about me."

"Are you actually annoyed that we didn't devote an article to you?" she said yawning and pulling the covers closer to her. Scorpius was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. Rose. Look. You wrote an article on the Terminators."

"Yes."

"That's politics."

Rose bit her lip. She knew where this was going. She nodded.

"Why was I interviewed?"

Scorpius face was stern. His eyes held no trust. Rose felt like disappearing. She couldn't bare that look. She sat up. A pause. Scorpius gazed at her, memorizing her every feature. He wanted to remember that face forever.

"Scorp…" she was starring at the covers

Silence.

"Scorp, you have to trust me."

Silence.

Rose looked up. His eyes had never left her.

"I don't want to believe that you have anything to do with it…"she whispered. "I didn't think you did. I thought…I thought you came back to get rid of them but…" She took a deep breath. "But when I was at Auror headquarters, I found out that your father was exhiled…that they believed he killed your mother…I asked them if there was evidence that he did it and they said that they found dark arts equipment in your home and I asked if they were used and they said it was under investigation and I almost blew up thinking that you were exhiled without solid evidence. That's not the point though. When you came back. I know you were there the day Hugo was injured. I know you were there yesterday…you let me know. I HAD to interview you, Scorp. Your presence made it necessary. I'm a journalist. These things…they…it's my job!"

Silence.

Scorpius stood. He walked to the window and looked out.

Rose watched him, worrying her lip.

"Why did you want the internship?"

"I knew Hugo was working on the Terminators. I thought if I had the internship, he'll allow me to go on his missions with him. I wanted to get inside. See what it was like. I wanted to see the Terminators for myself….it would have made an exciting article."

"It would also mean risking your life." He muttered before turning around and walking back to her bedside.

She couldn't read him. His eyes were a blank. His mouth set in a frown.

"You hate me." She finally concluded.

Scorpius started. "Rose, no." he said, sitting down by her side swiftly and holding her face in his hands. "No. I could never hate you." He said, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He couldn't believe it. She actually looked fearful. Confident, fun, smiling Rose Weasley looked fearful under his gaze. He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. Her slim arms crept around his waist and he couldn't help but smile when he felt her return the hug, burying her face into his chest.

"Tell me."

"Hmmm?" he looked down at her, loosening his arms. She didn't.

"I need to trust you, Scorp. Tell me everything."

He kissed her forehead again.

"You're a journalist, Rose."

"I know." She sighed.

"Stay with me."

"What?" she moved back from him and pulled her knees up to her chest. "You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm not. Yesterday, you weren't with the aurors on mission for the sake of an article. You were with me for the sake of an article but you didn't go on that mission to write an article and finding me was a coincidence."

She eyed him and pursed her lips, annoyed with his accuracy.

"What's your point."

"Hugo."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What about my brother?"

"The Terminators hurt him."

"So you ARE back to get rid of them huh?" she asked, a smile creeping onto her features.

He smiled back.

"Maybe."

"What happens if I'm interested in helping you get rid of them?"

"Whoever said I was on a mission to get rid of them? I just asked you to stay with me."

The man was frustrating. Rose shook her head in disbelief. She'll never understand why she was so fond of him.

"You're right. The Terminators hurt my brother. I accompanied them on that mission, hoping that I would be able to knock out one of their members."

Scorpius nodded.

"Okay. So you'll stay?"

"I can't, Scorp. Keira's alone." She said, standing up and heading toward the bathroom to change.

"But you ARE still interested in knocking at least one of them out right?"

She smirked at him.

"That I am." She replied, and closed the bathroom door. Scorpius flopped down onto the bed. That's two more people he could trust on their team. The Terminators were going down.


	17. Chapter 17

'Bomb Blast Wreaks Havoc in Diagon Alley' was the headlines of the Daily Prophet the following morning

James Potter ran up the stairs to Keira Wrights' apartment and cast an unlocking charm on the door before walking right into an invisible barrier. Swearing under his breath, he began to holler for her. Keira, soundly asleep in her room, woke up with a start and practically fell out of bed. Hair tussled and grumpy, she grabbed her wand and stormed out of the room.

"What the HELL do YOU want JAMES POTTER!" she yelled, throwing a slime hex at him.

James gaped at the thick green liquid flowing down him. Collecting himself and swiping it off with a cleansing spell, he politely asked if he could come in. She nodded and he entered. They made their way to the kitchen to have what was becoming their usual morning coffee together.

"Be my girlfriend."

"No."

"Why?"

"You're insufferable."

"I'm going on another mission."

"I never asked."

"But you care."

"No clue what gave you that idea."

James put down his mug but gripped it in frustration. He had received the letter from The Opposition this morning and had every intent of meeting them at the old Quill Shop at 3pm that day. He could not tell Keira this. He could not tell anyone this. He looked up at her. She was looking out the window, mug resting lightly at her lips. Her strawberry blonde curls were neatly tucked behind her ears but dangled down her shoulders. From the day they met when she was in first year till today he couldn't help but want to pull one of those curls and watch it bounce back into place. It annoyed her like hell but he enjoyed THAT too. He enjoyed everything about her. Her screaming, her silence. He supposed he was in fact, in love with her and he would ask her to marry him right now had she agreed to be his girlfriend the first time he asked, two years ago when she graduated. She didn't though. So here he was fulfilling their morning ritual. Drink coffee with her, ask her to be his, kiss her forehead and head off to work.

"Stop this, Keira."

Her eyes snapped to his. This wasn't part of their ritual.

"Stop what?"

"This crap." He said, letting go of his mug.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

He ran a hand through his hair, got up and walked over to her.

"Alright. Look. I've asked you…for two years, to be my girlfriend. You have said no, every single time." He took a deep breath. "So fine. I get the point. We'll never date. Now here's the thing." He looked up at her. "I'm going on this mission and I don't know if I'll come back."

She was about to respond but he interrupted her.

"Don't fucking tell me that you don't care, Keira. I know you do because you come in screaming your head off every time you think I'm dead." He said fiercely, eyes never leaving hers.

She broke eye contact and looked away. She was not going to cry. She refused to cry. That damn tear. She loved him and it scared her. A hand cradled her cheek then gently held her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"So if you will never date me, never be my girlfriend. Will you say yes to being my wife?"

She looked down. He had to be nuts.

"Say something, Keira." He pleaded softly.

She nodded. "Okay."

"You're serious?" he asked, a grin creeping up his lips.

She nodded again, smiling at him this time. "Yeah…Yes I'll be your wife."

He gazed at her, speechless.

"I love you, James. I really do."

And he kissed her.

"Just don't die okay." She whispered in his ear then hugged him one last time before he left.

Scott, Kyle and Scorpius were huddled in The Den.

"We'll be meeting the new members today."

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Well if everything goes smoothly, I'm quite certain we can get them in a week."

Scorpius had dispatched all letters to the new members this morning before the twins woke. They agreed with his choice of members and got back to breakfast.

They sat there, starring at the floor before them for awhile.

"You know…I'm actually quite nervous." Said Scott.

"It IS odd isn't it. How simple this seems and those aurors could never do it…for years."

Scorpius smirked.

"Well they aren't the brightest wizards around. No doubt they have the muscles though."

"They wanted Hugo Weasley down though. He must have known something."

"Yes." Agreed Scorpius, twirling a pen in his hand. "And I'm quite sure he told Rose or at least allowed Rose to access the information."

"Ah…" Kyle watched Scorpius with narrowed eyes. "You're not going to allow her on the mission are you?"

Scorpius glanced at him but didn't answer.

"She's going to call you a jerk." Said Scott.

"She can call me what she wants. She's not going."

"Look Scorp, you get protective over a sister or a daughter. You don't do that to a potential…"

"She's not going."

"Have you told her?"

"Of course not. I did, however, get her company."

"Right. Like that's going to help."

Scorpius smiled. "It's 2pm. Let's head down."

"So early?"

"We're walking."

"Explain."

And the boys exited the building with not one bit of silence.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The Old Quill Shop was surprisingly clean. Magic obviously remained in the air and trickled down the skin of anyone who entered it. Kyle and Scott lazed on a couch they conjured upon entering while Scorpious leaned against the cashier's table tossing a paper ball. The streets of Diagon Alley were almost empty an anyone who walked along it scurried quickly from shop to shop.

"Two minutes to three. Time to drink up." Said Kyle, tossing a vile to Scott then pulling an identical one out of his pocket for himself.

Scorpious watched the transformation with little interest, his mind more focussed on the task ahead. There would be no action today. Simply a meeting. A plan. Distribution of roles. Some form of direction. The sound of heels against the cemented steps leading up to the door of the Old Quill Shop broke his thoughts and all three boys pulled out their wands as Scorpious moved to open the door. He stared at it intently for awhile.

"Who is it?" asked Scott.

"Katherina Thomas."

"Rose's company?" sniggered Kyle.

"No, of course not." Replied Scorpious as he opened the door.

"Good evening."

"Evening Mr Malfoy." She replied as she lowered her hood.

"You didn't disguise yourself Katherina."

"I didn't think it necessary." She drawled. "For example, you two are obviously the Zabini twins." She continued, pointing at the twins.

Katherina smirked.

A loud thud sounded from the door as if someone had run into it. The twins were back on their feet, side by side, wands ready. Katherina simply moved to the desk by the wall and lifted herself onto it, cross-legged. Scorpious let out a chuckle.

"It's Rose." He said, walking quickly to the door and swinging it open.

Rose was red and panting. Her hair disarrayed and her hand clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath but she managed a smile and Scorpious.

"Sorry I'm late!" she gasped. "Keira refused to leave the house and James was apparently busy so he couldn't help me.

A knock sounded on the door.

"James." Said Scorpious and he opened the door again.

"James?"

"Rose!"

"Scorp. You invited James?"

"Rose, love, aren't you even happy to see me?"

"Yes but.."

"Welcome everyone, do sit down." Scorpious greeted projecting his voice over both James and Rose's.

Nobody moved but he sat himself down on a nearby chair anyway.

The meeting went on for hours. Katherina was to enter the ring of Terminators. James, Scorpious and Scott were to handle preventing bombs and killings as Katherina works to gather sufficient information to put the Terminator in a fix such that the aurors would be able to catch them. James would keep the aurors updated when necessary with no disclosure of The Oppositions information. Kyle was to handle the muggle equipment that would help them communicate faster as well as the cameras they'd fix in particular buildings and the one with Katherina. Rose was to remain in The Den, ready for anything.

The meeting halted abruptly here.

Rose was on her feet as Scorpious gazed at her cooly from his chair.

"I'm sorry Rose, you sound a little disgruntled but I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I. Said. No."

"Mmm."

"Scorp you can't keep me in The Den! Or even here for that matter! I'll dieeeee of boredom! Besides, I'm perfectly capable of accompanying you and James and Scott."

"She's right you know."

"Shut up, Potter." Snapped Scorpious, throwing him a glare.

Rose beamed at him.

"This meeting's adjourned.."

Rose's eyes practically popped out of its sockets.

"It most certainly IS NOT."

Scorpious ignored her, standing up.

"I will owl everyone regarding the next time we meet up. Forget the disguises I suppose."

"Scorpious this is preposterous!" Rose growled.

"It's been lovely to meet you Rose dear." Katherina said, placing her hand supportively on Rose's shoulder.

Rose managed a half smile.

"I'll see you soon, Katherina." She replied, looking quite helpless as Katherina gave her shoulder a squeeze and left.

"Toodles Rose babe! I'll see you at your place for dinner! My girl's cooking."

"You're useless, James."

"Yet you still love me!" he hollered back as he left.

Her attention went back to Scorpious. He was muttering quickly to the twins and they left soon after.

"You're still here." He stated, turning back to Rose.

"Disapprove of my company?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpious sighed and strode over to her.

"Rose..." he mumbled, taking her hand in both of his.

"I'm not satisfied, Scorpious Malfoy. I will not be your secretary."

He smiled at her, then pulled her into his embrace.

"You're not my secretary. You'll never be. But your safe here. So I want you here. Please, Rose. Please." He but pleaded and she felt his arms tighten around her, crushing her to his chest.

She'd never felt so at peace. So happy. So content. She pulled back held his cheek in her palm.

"No." She said. "I'm better than that. I want to go with you."

"You're my perpetual pain in the butt."

"Precisely. It wouldn't be right if I weren't with you. It won't be perpetual."

His face broke into a lopsided grin.

"Rosy Rose." He said, cuddling her again and then kissing her forehead. "You better head back home. Keira and James are waiting. We'll discuss this again."

She glared at him playfully and stepped out of his embrace.

"Fine. But I'll win this banter. You know it."

He shook his head.

She was about to apparate but stopped.

"Hey Scorp?"

"Mmm?"

"Come for dinner with me." She said, reaching her hand out to his.

He hesitated.

Brown pierced Silver.

Two hands linked.

They apparated to the Weasley-Smith apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Distant yelling of familiar voices came from the window when Scorpious and Rose apparated outside the apartment. Rose glanced at Scorpious with wary eyes.

"That's Keira." She whispered.

"Guessed as much." He muttered back. "Why's she mad at James?"

"She's always mad at James."

Keira grabbed his hand and they walked quickly up the stairs. The door was ajar but they remained outside.

"I rang your office, JAMES, and they bloody said you weren't there!"

"That's because I was on a mission today!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Keira, I'd never lie to you. You know that!"

"You were NOT on a mission, you imbecilic arse! How stupid do you think I am huh? I spoke to your boss and he said..."

"What the devil were you speaking to Lorenzo for!"

"Everyone else didn't seem too keen on speaking to me, I didn't quite have a choice now did I."

"Well if you were yelling the way you're yelling now, I can't blame them!"

"Argh I hate you!"

"Sure you do."

"Where were you James! Just tell me!"

"Mission."

"Yes, but where?"

"Confidential."

"Damn it, James!"

A door slammed.

The soft thud of James plonking himself down on the couch was heard.

Then silence.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to go in right now." Muttered Scorpious.

Rose shivered hearing his voice right next to her ear. She pushed the front door open gently and stepped in. James didn't look up. He was leaning forward, glaring at the carpet, hands clasping his knees tightly. She swiftly moved to him, knelt down and placed her hand on his. It took some time before James noticed her. He didn't look at Scorpious who was standing by the doorway looking slightly out of place.

"I can't do this, Rose." He whispered. "How do you keep someone in your life and not tell them anything about it. It's not fair to her. I'm not being fair to her. I can't ask her to marry me, Rose."

He was getting more hysterical by the minute. Rose gripped his hand firmly.

"Shhhh." She said. "I'll go speak to her now. She'll understand, James. She loves you."

"Might not be enough." He muttered.

Rose got up and left for Keira's room.

"Hey."

James looked up and noticed Scorpious for the first time.

"Oh hey, man. Didn't see you there." He threw him a half smile. "Sorry you had to get caught in all this. You were probably expecting dinner huh."

Scorpious smirked. "Yes actually." He replied then sat in the sofa opposite James.

Silence.

"Listen, James. You may tell Keira about us if you like. The Opposition. If it helps. There's been no news about the Terminators the past few days after all so you'll have time to talk her through the idea of you being so directly involved."

James chuckled.

"It's not so simple, Scorpious. I'm an auror. There's much more that I will eventually keep from her. Most of the time for her own safety rather than my will to obey the aurors oath."

Scorpious remained silent.

"She's not the best occlumence around." Finished James, smiling wryly at Scorpious.

"It's admirable that you think long term but if you want to pasify her now, if you want to smoothen things out now, and I believe it is necessary to do so in such times, I think telling her about your participation in The Opposition would do much good." Said Scorpious. "Helps with the bonding." He added as an afterthought. "Or at least it helped with Rose and I. Stopped her from snooping around and getting into trouble."

James started. "Can't compare Rose and and Keira, Scorpious. Rose and you are friends. Keira and I are much more."

Scorpious hesitated. He was about to chuckle himself but then thought better of it when he saw James' solemn expression. He nodded instead. "True." He agreed. "Very different."

At that point Rose walked briskly out of Keira's room.

"I'm sorry, James." She said. "She's not hearing me out right now. She's pouring over a wedding plan."

James smiled lightly. "Yeah." He said. "I figured. I'll stay overnight, Rose, if you don't mind."

"No not at all. Scorpious and I will head out for dinner then. Want me to bring anything back for you?"

"No you both go ahead."

"Actually, James, don't expect Rose back tonight."

Rose quirked an eyebrow at Scorpious. James simply looked amused.

"She can stay over at my place." Continued Scorpious.

"Really now?" teased, James with much amusement in his eyes and a grin as he got up from the couch and strolled toward Scorpious and Rose who were standing by the door.

Scorpious matched his grin. "Yes." He replied. "Really. It would give you and Keira much required privacy don't you think." He challenged as he ushered Rose out of the apartment and followed behind.

James chuckled and leaned on the door frame.

"Sounds like Keira and Rose can be parallels after all eh." He said.

"What are you going on about, James?" Keira asked exasperatedly.

"Absolutely nothing, love."

Scorpious laughed. "Night!" he hollered and followed Rose down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The breeze was cool and the damp roads shone under the glowing light of the street lamps.

"Any ideas for food?" Rose asked. "I'm starving. Could eat up a whole Norweigen Ridgeback actually."

Scorpious smiled. "Well I could make you a ham and cheese sandwich back home. All the shops are closed."

"I noticed, Scorpious."

"Oh well forgive me for stating the obvious, Rose."

Brown pierced Silver.

"I've got pasta in the cupboard."

"And the sauce?"

"Check."

"Good." She nodded her approval. "You can cook dinner then."

"Yup."

Scorpious took her arm and they apparated.

"On second thought." Continued Rose when they appeared some distance before Scorpious' home. "Perhaps I should cook. Don't quite have the energy to put out a fire at this hour of the night."

Silver pierced Brown.

Rose smirked.

"I'm cooking." He stated.

"Suit yourself."

They were at the gates of Scorpious' home now but the front door was ajar. Scorpious held Rose back. She pulled out her wand.

"Scorp, move." She whispered.

He shushed her, starring intently at different parts of the house. He could feel Rose tense with agitation under the palm of his hand.

"No one's here." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Occlumency."

Rose gaped at him. She hadn't known he had mastered occlumency.

"They could be blocking you out." She whispered.

"No. I'm good at this."

"Pompous git." She muttered.

"Come on. Keep your wand out." He said, moving forward and gently pushing her behind him.

They entered the house together and Scorpious immediately threw lights into the lamps throughout the house with a swish of his wand.

The kitchen was untouched. The dining area too. The sitting room couches, however were turned over. Along with the bookcase behind it.

"Looks like they were looking for something." Rose said.

"Nothing important here."

Rose followed Scorpious as he hurried down into the den. It was catastrophic. The bookshelves were empty. Piles of books on the floor. Everyone of his desk drawers had been pulled out and messed up. The bean bags were torn. The couches disassembled.

"Anything important in here?" asked Rose, as she looked up at Scorpious frowning face.

"Strange don't you think."

"Hmmm?"

"It's rather mugglish. Leaving a mess in ones' wake."

Rose nodded. "Call the aurors. They'll be able to know who it is at least."

Scorpious nodded and threw flu powder into the fireplace.

"Aurors Office."

A sleepy eyed Lorenzo appeared in the flames.

"Mr Malfoy. Ah! Rose. Interesting. How can I help the both of you?"

"I believe my house might have been burgled, Lorenzo. It's turned over at least. I'll get to checking if everything's still here but could you first send over a couple of aurors. I'd appreciate knowing who did it."

Lorenzo's eyes widened. "Yes, of course, Mr Malfoy. I'll come right over myself." And his head popped in a puff of smoke.

"Head auror sees it fit for him to look into a burglary himself." Said Scorpious turning to look at Rose who was leaning on his desk.

Rose pursed her lips. "I doubt its true concern." She said as she crossed her arms.

"The aurors think I'm a Terminator. Don't they?"

"I get the feeling they do."

Scorpious pulled off his cloak and threw it on the overturned couch. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with black pants. Rose thought he looked quite handsome as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

"What're you smiling about, Rose Weasley?"

"Oh nothing, Scorpious Malfoy." She said, quickly averting her gaze.

Scorpious smirked then immediately looked around with a tired, weary expression on his face. Rose was immediately by his side, her hand on his cheek. He looked down at her anxious eyes. A smile graced his face again.

"I like having you around." He said.

She smiled at him. "What do you think they wanted?" she asked, dropping her hand and taking a step back.

"I don't know, really." He said as he started to swish the books back into place with his wand.

"Need help?"

"No. I don't want your magic mingling with whoever did this. I doubt it was done with his hands, this being Diagon Alley."

"Of course."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

"No wait." Pause. "Yeah get it. It's Lorenzo."

Rose ran up the stairs and swung the door open.

"Cassius!" she beamed.

"Ah Miss Weasley. Good to know you're safe and sound." He took off his hat and hung it on the stand by the door.

"Scorpious is in the basement going through the books that were toppled but the living room was ransacked as well."

"Good evening, Lorenzo." Scorpious said as he reached the landing, hand outstretched toward Lorenzo.

The men shook hands.

"Living room you say."

"Yes, this way."

Lorenzo busied himself around the room muttering under his breath and tapping his wand against various objects and sometimes just poking it in the air.

He looked grave.

"It's a terminator, Malfoy. My wand recognises the magic as such."

Scorpious nodded.

"You might consider putting safety charms around your home."

"More like safety defences." Snapped Rose.

"Control your temper, Miss Weasley." Lorenzo replied calmly. Rose eyed him sceptically.

"Mr Malfoy, would you know of any reason why the terminators would be looking for you. Is there anything you own that they might want."

Silence.

"Sir, they've already killed my mother. I would think they would want nothing else to do with my family. I was under the impression that the Terminators killed only the loved ones of ex-deatheaters. My father, in this case, would thus be the one to suffer. And indirectly myself."

"Mmm. May I ask then, why did you choose to come back to England."

"Finish my education, sir."

Rose looked at Scorpious. He was as doe-eyed as could be. Innocence. She almost scoffed. She knew he was of course but his face just screamed pick me when it came to being guilty.

Lorenzo was at the door now and Scorpious was wishing him a safe journey back to headquarters.

"Lorenzo!" Rose interrupted as she joined them at the front door. "The day Mrs Malfoy was found. The aurors brought all evidence back to headquarters correct?"

"Yes."

"Has anything been concluded from it? Mr Roche's been working on it for a few months now isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, he has but there have been no reports about conclusions."

"I see."

Silence.

"Well I'm still on the internship. You'll see me at headquarters tomorrow then. Goodnight, Mr Lorenzo." She said, beaming at him again.

"Goodnight, Miss Weasley. Mr Malfoy." He said, looking slightly bewildered and apparated in mid-walk out of the front gates.

"Rather cheery goodbye that was." Said Scorpious looking slightly amused.

The two headed to the kitchen and Scorpious started cooking the pasta.

"What was your mother like, Scorp?"

There was silence for a bit but nothing uncomfortable.

"Elegant. Kind. She loved children. Loved my father beyond belief. He always appeared to be the strong man but I remember some nights I'd here yelling from their room and I'll run to their door and she'd be cradling him in her arms, kissing his forehead. He used to dream about the war. Hated it."

He poured the pasta into two separate plates and placed on in front of Rose.

"Dig in. She was a good cook too." He smiled. "Soft spoken. Never yelled. She was the more reasonable one. Dad would start getting annoyed with something and she'll just put her hand on his arm and he'd calm down."

They ate. Rose glanced at Scorpious every now and then but he was absorebed in starring at his food. Then he frowned.

"She got quieter though. When I was at Hogwarts, she used to write a lot but those letters became shorter. I never thought anything of it though. I knew mum could get emotional sometimes. I suppose when you're going to die, you sort of sense it."

"Do you still have those letters?"

Scorpious looked up. "Yes. Yes I do but I left them with my father back in Australia. I can barely remember what they said actually. I've only glimpsed at them a few times and after she died, I just didn't want to look at them."

Rose got up and took his empty plate then washed both their dishes and cutlery. Scorpious poured out wine for the both of them.

"What was her name?" she asked as she came to stand by the bar stool that he was on and took her glass.

"Rowena Mackingser."

Rose chocked on her wine.

"Woah there, Rose." He said, taking the glass from her and rubbing her back.

"Rowena. Rowena Mackingser." She said, catching her breath.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh gosh."

"Spit it out, Rose." He said, holding her elbows.

"Scorp. They weren't looking for something you have. They were looking for something I have."

"But why would..."

"I've been living with you! Argh! I'm such a git. It's important stuff and they probably assumed I had the cow sense to keep it with me!"

"Rose, calm down. What's important."

"Before Hugo left for his mission, he told me to get a file out of Gringotts. It had all the information he had about Terminators and suspected Terminators. Your name was there. MY name was there. Associated with you of course. But Rowena Mackingser. Her picture was there but I didn't associate her with you. Not at all. There was no information on it. But it said something about a blocked memory vile. And...Roche. Of course! No but wait. We have to get back to Keira and James first."

"Come here." Said Scorpious as he summoned their cloaks and threw hers around her, then hugging her, they apparated.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"I'd knock if I were you." Said Scorpious, as he watched Rose shove the keys into the keyhole of her apartment.

"It's MY apartment. I shouldn't need permission."

Scorpious sighed. She pushed open the door and Keira and James were sleeping on the carpet with Keira's thick bedcovers wrapped neatly around them. Rose stopped in her tracks. Scorpious snickered.

"Does this not disturb you, Rose, love."

She glared at him and then silently walked past them and to her study room. Opening up her desk, she pulled out the Hugo's package and tucked it into the inner pocket of her cloak before hurrying back to Scorpious.

"Everything in order?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Rose? You look like death? Get sleep." Came Keira's drowsy voice.

Rose smiled at her. "Don't fret love. Get back to sleep."

Scorpious and Rose slipped out of the apartment leaving a trail of protective defence charms around it before apparating into the den.

She silently pulled the file out of the package and flipped through the documents until she reached Rowena Mackingser. Scorpious came to stand behind her, reading over her shoulder.

It read:

Rowena Mackingser. Ally to the Terminators. One of the best potions masters of her cohort in Durmstrung. Raised in France, her deatheater parents were killed during the war. Although she was never a deatheater, she is known to be one of the finest socialites amongst the decendents of deatheaters that lived as the glorious inheritants of their parents riches in post-war years. Her networks are unknown but she could possibly be the reason for successful bombings in England by the Terminators.

Scorpious hand shook as he slowly took the piece of paper out of Roses hands. She turned to look at him.

"Did you ever guess..."

Silence.

"Don't crush that paper, Scorpious. Whatever you do."

He nodded.

"We have to go to Australia. I need to read those letters." He whispered, looking up at her.

Rose's heart clenched at the look of pain in his eyes. She nodded, then ran up the stairs to his room to pack a bag for the both of them. She was stuffing two of his more fitting shirts into the haversack for herself when she heard an owl screech and soon after, quick steps up the staircase.

"Rose. They were at your place. Keira and James got out just in time. They're at the aurors headquarters now."

Rose zipped the bag. "We have to go to headquarters then."

"What? No. Why? Rose, don't you get it. They're at your place. When they don't find the package, they'll know it's with you. You're in danger here. We have to leave the country. And quick."

"No, we have to get to headquarters."

"Why?"

"Because I believe I Roche has been slacking off on the job."

Scorpious took a deep breath.

"Rose. Now is not the time to play detective." He said as calmly as he could, following her to the fireplace.

She threw the floopowder into it and yelled "Aurors Office then jumped in.

Green flames erupted around her. And then they died. Nothing happened and Rose stood, aghast, in the fireplace.

Eyebrows forrowed in confusion, Scorpious moved her out and tried flooing again. Nothing happened.

"They blocked you off the floo network." She whispered, mind racing with possible reasons. She felt Scorpious grab her by the arm and pull her out onto the roof and with a pop they apparated.

"The airport?"

"Yes."

"No! Scorpious! Aurors Office! We have to get there!"

"Stop yelling. The muggles are starring."

"Has it not occurred to you that it's not the documents that they want. How important are those huh? It's just biographies."

Scorpious stopped.

"Thank you." Rose said, slightly breathless from keeping up with his strides. "There was an introductory document. It stated that there was a vile in the package but the vile wasn't there. I think Hugo had that vile when he went on the mission the night before he was warded. According to Gringotts he was there just that very evening and this package was placed there months ago. Everything else is in the right order so I assumed that he had it. I didn't dare check with the Aurors Office while he was unconscious and well...helpless to stop them from taking it if it wasn't meant for them." She said all this in a whispered hurry and as she did, she felt the dots connecting, the missing stones that completed a path from one end of the river to the next popping up from the water. She smiled sweetly up at Scorpious' stern face.

"Aurors' Office." She said, bordering on giddy excitement at her success in cracking the case.

Again he took her by the arm and walking into the crowd, apparated.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

They were invisible when they appeared before The Ministry of Magic. Rose was about to ask how he made her invisible too but Scorpious gently covered her mouth with the palm of his hand, glaring at her warningly. She decided it was safer to not argue just for now. Arm around her shoulders, he walked them, uncensored through the doors of the ministry and then broke into a jog up to the Aurors' Office. The doors were shut and he stood there, starring at it for awhile.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "I'm allowed in here. Internship remember?"

He glanced at her, looking slightly annoyed, then let go of her. Immediately, she lost her invisibility. Rose chuckled. "Forgot, didn't you." She mocked, then pushed the door open while willing a revealing charm in her head. The dust appeared again.

"Rose!" Keira's cry came the minute she entered and she flung her arms around her. "It was your desk." She mumbled into her ear. " The aurors don't know. I put it into order immediately."

"Thanks." Rose whispered back.

"Miss Weasley."

"Ah Lorenzo, just the person I wanted to speak to. Well, not quite. Is Mr Roche around by any chance?"

"Yes, actually. He's in the workroom. Can I speak to you in my office please."

"Of course."

The door closed with a thud and Rose sat down across from

Lorenzo paced up and down behind his desk while Rose sat before it, watching him intently. Grey dust swirled calmly by her side.

"Miss Weasley, the Terminators are evidently looking for something you have."

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her sceptically.

"Mr Lorenzo, do you think I'm in any danger?"

His face softened.

"No, Miss Weasley. I believe they want something you have, not you."

Rose nodded.

"May I leave now? I really wanted to ask Mr Roche about Hugo's progress. And visit him of course."

"Yes, yes of course. Forgive me for delaying you. Hugo's much better but he's yet to come round I'm afraid." He said as he led her to the door. "You will find Mr Roche in the workroom."

Rose led the dust through the winding corridors to the room that Mr Roche had first brought her to weeks ago.

"Ah Miss Weasley!" he said as he opened the door.

Rose started. "How'd you know?"

"The room changed before you entered. I must say you have a very strong aura about you. Odd though. You seem to have changed your preferences slightly." He said, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he closed the door behind her and watched as she sheepishly took in the piano that had appeared in the corner, the flaming torches along the walls, the rose petals around the vases that held her favourite lilies and the more intricate version of the wooden benches she liked.

"You play the piano?"

"No. I like listening to it." She replied.

"Mmm nice one. Mr Malfoy, you can show yourself. I won't go running off to Lorenzo." He said, leaning comfortably on one of the high tables.

A smiling Scorpious soon appeared.

"You're as good as ever, Aiden."

"You both know each other?" asked Rose.

Scorpious nodded.

"You're here for this, I believe?" asked Aiden, holding up a vile.

Rose simply looked confused.

"Aiden studied down under for awhile, Rose. He helped me train up my occlumency skills. A good friend of fathers'."

"Right." She said tentatively. "Where did you get the vile from?"

"Hugo's pocket, my dear. I'm the only one who tends to him. I was the first to inspect him. This," he said, gesturing to the vile which he had magically balanced in the air, "is one of the deadliest poisons I've ever come across. It's an original potion. Affects only those willed by the potion maker to be affected. In this case, The Terminators. You give it to one, and all of them die. Cruel, brutal stuff."

"Why was Hugo carrying it?" asked Rose.

"He was supposed to slip it to one of them, Rose. He failed his mission. Thus he's unconscious. They figured it out."

"Aiden." Came Scorpious' gruff voice. "Did Hugo make it?"

"No..."

Silence.

"Who did?"

"Well that's difficult to figure out from the potion."

"But you know who made it." Stated Scorpious.

Silence.

"Mrs Malfoy." He whispered. "She works for us, Scorpious. You and Draco were to never know. She was a secret agent."

Rose turned to look at Scorpious. His face was a blank.

"Why did she die?"

"They found out that she made it."

"How?"

"We believe she was also making potions for them...she mixed up what was for us and what was for them a week before her death. They threatened to kill you, Scorpious, so she vowed to the aurors that The Terminators will be dead within the week. She arranged to meet Hugo the night before she died and he did. She passed this to him...Scorpious...I can't be sure about the rest of this...it's only a theory."

"Go on."

"You see, Rowena Malfoy was a secret agent but she was also one of The Terminators. I found traces of this poison in her bloodstream but I'm not sure if it was the fumes she had breathed in while making it or if she actually drank it. I'm more inclined to the latter though."

Silence.

"Are you saying, Aiden Roche, that you think, that my mother, committed suicide?" he asked, hissing out every word with more hatred in each.

Rose clasped her hand around his clenched fist.

"Here him out, Scorp." She whispered and she felt his muscles relax under the pressure of her hand. "Aiden, if she was one of The Terminators and she had drunk it, wouldn't the rest of them die too? It doesn't make sense."

"It does, Rose! That's the thing. She was practically half terminator and half auror. She needed to kill herself for the potion to work. If she wasn't dead when a terminator drank it, only that one terminator would die. That much I'm sure of."

"Scorpious, Scorpious no!" Rose yelled as he disappeared with a pop and the door swung open.

She ran after him, whispering a revealing charm under her breath. The dust flew through the corridors and up flights of staircases. Rose could barely keep up. She clambered up to the attic of the ministry building and then up the ladder that led to the roof top.

"Scorpious please." She gasped pushing herself out of the hole in the ceiling that led to the roof top. He was standing at the edge of the building looking down at the ground. Blonde hair whipped back by the wind and his arms were crossed with his hands grabbing his elbows so tightly that his knuckles were white. His cloak was thrown on the floor along with his shirt and tie but his body didn't shiver under the slaps of the cold wind. He was completely still. She walked over to him slowly. "Come here, Scorpious." She said softly lengthening her arms toward him. He didn't move a muscle. Just stared, blankly down. She approached him tentatively from the side. Silent tears were streaming from his eyes. She pulled him away from the ledge and he numbly let her. She took his face in her hands and wiped away his tears. His eyes were closed as if ashamed. Then suddenly he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too."

"She died for me. To protect me."

"I know."

"Can't live with that."

"You're going to have to."

Silence.

"Well this is sweet." Came a voice from behind them followed by a chuckle.

They turned swiftly. Five Terminators stood before them.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Crabbe." Scorpious recognised the voice at once.

"Oh oh you hear that boys? Our old house mate actually recognises my voice! How touching. Almost nostalgic." He smiled.

Wands were out and Scorpious' shirt and cloak were back on – Rose had charmed that right back onto him the minute she heard the chuckle.

"What brings you here tonight, Crabbe."

"Same thing that brings you here, I believe, Weasley."

"Hugo?"

"Well not quite."

"We don't have the vile, Crabbe."

"Ah yes, the vile. Your mother was a brilliant woman, Malfoy. A real pity you didn't bother reading those letters she sent you. Perhaps if you kept them properly, we would never have known that she worked for the Aurors as well." He sneered.

"Yes, pity." He snapped. "Then you'd be dead."

"As opposed to you." He said, swinging his wand but the spell was never cast, Rose had in her hand, three of the five wands that were initially pointing at them.

Scorpious grabbed her and they apparated back into the building.

"How'd you do that?" he asked as they ran back toward Aiden's office.

"Same way you apparate into a ministry building I suppose."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she grinned.

"Aiden! Terminators! Up on the roof." Rose gasped as she caught hold of his arm.

"Probably in the building by now actually." Scorpious muttered.

Immediately, Aiden stuck his wand in the air and a great white light shot up to the ceiling and ran through the halls alarming all the aurors. Doors were slammed open, footsteps were heard running and as the three reached the centre of the aurors office, aurors on brooms zoomed by them across floors.

"I'm going to Hugo."

"No stay with me. Don't want you alone."

"Scorpious." Said Aiden. "Take the vile from me."

"Do they know how it works?" asked Rose.

"No."

Rose stopped walking.

"Then why do they want it?"

Aiden paused.

"I...I don't know. It wasn't in the letters. The function of the potion."

"You read his letters?" Rose was aghast.

"His dad sent it over."

But Scorpious was already running back toward the roof and the other two swiftly followed.

"What's he doing?" gasped Rose, too far to ask Scorpious.

"He wants to mind-read Crabbe."

He stopped her before she could continue asking him questions, pushing her behind the nearest pillar and swinging himself behind another on the opposite side of the corridor.

The terminators were at the end of the corridor and so was Scorpious. He was visible.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Malfoy, that we don't require wands to send you to your grave."

"Yes I'm well aware that we have that in common at least."

"Give me the vile."

"I don't have it."

"Nocternevire!" Crabbe yelled and Scorpious smashed into the pillar behind him and fell to the ground with a thud. Rose tried to run forward but nothing moved, she could barely move her eyes to alert Roche but even he didn't seem capable of moving. She watched helplessly as The Terminators stepped over Scorpious, one giving him a good shove in the ribs before hoping over him, and then heading toward Roche's laboratory.

"Accio vile Malfoy" whispered Crabbe as he strode past her oblivious to both Roche's and her presence but nothing zoomed out of Scorpiuos' pockets.

Once they were gone, Scorpious stirred and slowly sat up. Rose fell forward.

"YOU petrified me!" she snapped accusingly.

"You would've gotten into trouble otherwise."

The brilliant white light that had filled the ceiling was beginning to fade now. Rose and Scorpious looked up at it confused.

"What does that mean, Aiden?" asked Scorpious.

Aiden was smiling triumphantly.

"One of those idiots drank it."

Scorpious let on a slight smile and then pulled Rose to him again.

"They're dead then." He said grimly.

"I'd expect so." Replied Aiden, voice soft as ever.

The three walked toward his lab, led by the light. Hundreds of aurors filled the corridor, wands out and faces still filled with anticipation. James was at the door, wand in firm grip and hand fully extended.

"Are they bound?" came Lorenzo's gruff voice.

"Yeah all done." Said James, stepping away from the door.

"They should be dead. Are they not dead? How can they not be dead?" the words streamed out of Roche's mouth as he pushed his way forward.

"Perhaps, Aiden, for once you made a miscalculation." Lorenzo smiled at the man, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'm not disappointed, Aiden. We all make mistakes once in awhile." And then he moved into the room and The Terminators were lined up against the wall with the help of a few other aurors. Rose and Scorpious failed at parting the crowd and thus couldn't get into the room but...

"Scorp." Rose said, tugging his arm. "Scorp. Malfoy."

He glanced at her and then following her the direction of her eyes looked up to see the aurors parting and a well groomed Draco Malfoy striding through the parting holding a cane, and a stack of letters. He walked up to Scorpious and stood before him. Both men were silent.

"Miss Weasley." He nodded his greeting, eyes never leaving his sons'. He extended the letters out to Scorpious. "I only gave Aiden what was necessary. You never read these. Perhaps now you will realise why I exhiled myself." He looked at Scorpious once over again and then frowning slightly, whispered with uncharacteristic confusion, "You never read them." And then walked into the lab.

Scorpious' hands were shaking as he attempted to un-do the string that held the letters together.

"Here let me do it." Said Rose and she undid the knot.

They had an audience so glancing warily at them. Scorpious nudged Rose toward James and whispered an I'll be back before kissing her on the forehead and walking away.

"Where's Keira?" she asked as James took a hold of her arm.

"I locked her in Lorenzo's office."

"She's going to hate you."

"Yeah I know." He grinned. "She's got loads more years to love me though." He chuckled. Rose smacked his arm. "Aren't you curious about those letters?" he asked.

"Extremely."

"But you're leaving him alone."

"It's pretty personal I think."

"Miss Weasley."

"Oh crap." Rose muttered, turning around to face Draco Malfoy who had just walked out of the room.

"Would you care for a walk. I'd like a word with you."

She nodded and followed.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

They reached the lounge of the ministry building and Draco Malfoy conjoured a cup of tea for her.

"Sit." He said, gesturing at the sofa before him.

Rose sat. Back straight, palms clenching her knees and chin raised slightly as Draco Malfoy leaned back in an armchair and surveyed her.

He placed his right elbow on the arm of the chair, leaning slightly to the right and casually rotated his wrist in the air.

"You've been a good friend to my son." He said. "For quite some time now, I believe."

Rose remained silent.

"He's very fond of you." He stated.

Rose smiled lightly, eyes wary as ever and focussed on Draco Malfoy. He chuckled.

"Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley." He played with her name, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, looked directly at her. "I suppose with Miss Granger and Ron Weasley as your parents, trusting me doesn't come easily."

"I've never judged you based on my parents ideas of you, Mr Malfoy." She said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, failing to hide his surprise at her reply.

"Thank you." He finaly said. "For judging me on your own esteem. For being there for Scorpious. I know he's not an easy person to be around sometimes." Age caught up with Draco Malfoy now, as he furrowed his brow and a swift look of worry danced for a fleeting second in his eyes.

"Rose." He paused. "Can I call you Rose?" She gave a nod. "I read Rowena's letters to Scorpious about a month ago when I...missing him slightly...walked into his room and noticed them lying by his bed. She told me nothing she told him in those letters. Nothing at all." He paused.

Silence.

He shuffled forward. Closer as if to tell a secret and Rose unconsciously moved foward herself.

"I don't know if he can handle what he's reading now. When he reads those letters...he's going to find out that the potion was not strong enough to kill Rowena. Not strong enough to kill The Terminators because Rowena, knowing that Scorpious would want revenge after seeing her, didn't want him to be a murderer. She knew. She knew that he'd place it within reach of The Terminators the moment he figured out that it would kill them. She realised that Scorpious never read those letters because he never replied answering to them...although he did send her letters telling her he's enjoying school and all that...he even mentioned you but I'm running off topic. She guessed he'd read them after she supposedly died but well...he didn't. Even I thought he would. You know...to remember his mother. But he didn't."

Silence.

"Mr Malfoy..." Rose said tentatively, afraid to break the thoughtful silence Draco Malfoy was in. He looked up expectantly.

"You said...she supposedly died...you mean she's not dead."

"Rowena left in her will specific instructions to use the coffin she invented herself. She had these little projects going on in the basement, Rose, it never occurred to me that she did them with a purpose....I always thought it was a way for her to pass the time."

"So she's alive?" Rose gasped.

For the first time that day, Rose witnessed a real smile break across Draco Malfoy's face.

"Yes."

"DAD!"

They both stood.

"DAD!" Scorpious Malfoy was running down the ministry staircase two steps at a time. He grabbed the banister and swung his body round the end then sprinted toward his father and Rose. "She's alive! We have to go to her! She's alive! She's here!"

Rose had never seen such excitement on his face.

"Mum's a genius dad you never knew! We never knew! Oh Merlin." He grinned and turned to Rose then picked her up and twirled her. Rose couldn't help but laugh as she quickly held on to his shoulders and grinned back at him. "My mother's alive, dear love." He said, softer now, holding her face and then he kissed her. Right there with all the aurors who followed him down the stairs watching and his father standing contented by his side and then she was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her.

Silence greeted them when he finally put her down and they turned, goofy grins, to the crowd before them. Shocked faces. Amused faces. Beaming faces and then James Potter wolf howled and Keira began to clap and one by one everybody joined in and then Draco Malfoy took Rose's hand and kissed it before stepping into the crowd and Scorpious beamed at her and she smiled right back at him.

"Marry me." He said.

"Court me first, Scorpious Malfoy." She replied and they apparated, away from it all.

The next day saw the strangest headlines that The Daily Prophet had ever seen.

'Rowena Malfoy – The Temporary Mummification.'

Next to the title was a picture of Draco Malfoy standing behind Rowena Malfoy with his arms wrapped protectively around her as he kissed her nose while she looked up at him, one hand on her husbands hands and the other, holding her son who looked upon her with such love and amazement.

"It's a good picture." Said Rose as she finished reading the article to Scorpious while he scooped scrambled eggs onto two separate plates for them.

He scoffed. "Mum and dad look like a couple of teenagers completely infatuated with each other." He said as he placed the plate in front of her and removed the newspapers from his hands.

"I was reading that." She snapped and stood to grab the paper back but her lips were quickly held by his and he wrapped her in a hug, chuckling under his breath.

"You suck." She whispered, then kissed him again.

"You love me." He said, slipping a simple gold ring onto her finger.

"I do." She replied, surprised at her own lack of resistance.

"I love you."

"Keep it that way."

And for the first time, the engaged Scorpious Malfoy and Rose Weasley, had breakfast together.

THE END.


End file.
